Ensuing Chaos
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Sequel to Creature of Chaos. One year has passed since Ko was stranded on Earth, and Loki has returned with a plan to rule the Earth, quickly recruiting her to his cause. Can the newly recruited 'Avengers' stop his army with the Goddess of Chaos on his side?
1. A Year Later

**Welcome to the sequel of Creature of Chaos! It's set during Avengers Assemble, and I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Year Later

Sunlight managed to creep its way into the bedroom of a young woman who was fast asleep. Her blond hair covered most of her face, and as the sunlight reached her face, she groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet over her face. However, her brown eyes opened and she sat up, her long hair falling into her eyes. She got to her feet, yawning widely, and stumbled out of her room.

"Morning Amy," Ko greeted, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Morning K," the blonde woman mumbled as she stumbled through the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. As she put the mug to her lips, she vaguely noted to herself that she'd managed to teach Ko to make a pretty good cup of coffee. Kobalos was an Asgardian; a warrior from another realm. She'd been stranded a year ago when she'd been sent to stop Thor from returning. Now, after half a year of wandering with Amy, she lived with her in New York. Her once long, curled brown hair was now much shorter, sitting just above her shoulders.

"I'm going out for a while, I will return this afternoon," Ko got to her feet and tossed Amy the newspaper before grabbing her bag and leaving. Amy glanced over as the door shut, and frowned slightly. She didn't like letting Ko out of her sight, but she had to in order to prevent her from becoming suspicious. Amy worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., a secret agency that dealt with superhuman threats. She had been assigned to keep an eye on Kobalos, to ensure that she didn't create any problems that threatened Earth. So far, she'd seemed to be behaving, but Amy wasn't sure that it would last.

"I really hate undercover work," she got to her feet and pulled out her phone. "Yeah, it's me," she spoke softly. "Kobalos has left, it's your turn to monitor her," she said, and hung up. "Well, I may as well get some practice in, since she's doing the same thing," Amy commented, walking into the sitting room. She pushed the coffee table out of the way and sat in the middle of the room.

As she closed her brown eyes, the air seemed to ripple around her. A purple aura surrounded her, and as she opened her eyes, it seemed to spread. She opened her hands, and the aura became a ball of energy, swirling and taking on different shapes. Her phone rang, and Amy's eyes widened as she was distracted. The energy exploded and threw her back. "I have got to stop doing that," she groaned, managing to get to her feet. "What?" she answered her phone as she went to the mirror to survey the damage done.

"_Uh, did I call at a bad time_?" Ko's voice echoed from the other side. After a lot of persuading, Amy had managed to get her to accept a phone.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to snap," Amy apologised as she looked in the mirror. Much to her relief, her eyebrows remained intact, with just a little scorching on her face and clothes. She'd had a hard time explaining why her eyebrows were noticeably different the last time. "What's up?" she asked, walking into the bedroom to get some clothes.

"_I'm just letting you know that I'm going to the library, so I won't be back until late,_" Ko told her. "_Since the last time you behaved rather oddly when I didn't return until nightfall_," she commented. She wasn't used to people worrying about her safety, so when she had lost track of time reading in the library and returned home after 11, she was confused that Amy had been worried.

"Oh ok, no worries. Thanks for letting me know," Amy nodded. "I'll see you tonight," she hung up and tossed her phone onto her bed. Grabbing a towel and some fresh clothes, she headed off to get a shower.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko placed a set of sunglasses over her eyes as she walked from the gym to the library. She'd quickly realised that her amber eyes were just as much of an anomaly on Earth as they had been on Asgard, and had chosen to keep them hidden, rather than challenging anyone who commented on them. While she did want to create some kind of havoc, she needed to be patient.

Ko knew that she was being watched almost every moment of every day. The men on rooftops and in the buildings didn't exactly conceal themselves. She sighed lightly as she reached the library. Of course, they were only human.

"Hi Kobalos, back again?" a young man sitting behind the counter grinned at her.

"I have told you not to call me that," she replied as she walked past Michael.

"Yeah, but if everyone calls you Ko, then I want to be different. And since you nearly punched me for calling you Koba, I guess it's Kobalos," Ko's fists were clenched at the use of the nickname Koba. She grabbed the first book she could in order to get away from him, and slumped down at a table at the other end of the room. She pulled off her sunglasses, and let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her much shorter hair. She still hadn't gotten used to it.

"I should have changed my name," she mumbled, and finally opened the book.

"I think it's a cool name," Ko sighed heavily and looked up with a fierce scowl at Michael. "Don't you know what a Kobalos is?" apparently he wasn't affected, and he slid an open book in front of her. "A creature that loves to trick and terrify mortals," Ko looked down at the page that described mythical sprites.

"Thieving, mischievous creatures," she mumbled. "Is there a point to this?" she looked up, her voice hard.

"Just thought you should like your name. I do," Michael grinned. Ko shook her head and looked away, his insistence to like her own name annoying her. Only one other person had done so. "Hey, Ko," she looked around, and her eyes widened as she found his mouth on hers in a soft kiss.

Her temper exploded. Michael's eyes shot open as her hand ended up around her throat, and yanked him away. "H-hey, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You thought wrong," Ko felt sick, and her eyes were blazing with fury. She ought to crush his neck and rip his limbs off. "You _dare _kiss me?" her voice was shaky. "You _dare _think yourself worthy of an Asgardian?" Michael's terrified look turned into a confused look.

"Come on Ko, it was just a kiss!" he was very aware that everyone was staring. The only thing that stopped her from killing him was the voice in her head that reminded her that she was being watched. And honestly, she was only half tempted to listen. "And what's an Asgardian?" he questioned as Ko stood up, her hand still around his neck. Tears were forming in her eyes, but he was distracted by the rage in them that terrified the librarian.

"I ought to kill you," Michael's eyes were fearful, and Ko would have smirked had she not felt so sick. This man…this _mortal_ had touched her. _Kissed _her. "But luckily for you, I don't think even I could take on the entire military force of this pathetic realm," and with that, she tossed him into a bookshelf. It collapsed with the force, and books fell onto the fallen young man. Ko turned and stormed out of the library, and as soon as she left, she punched the wall, causing it to crumble under her fist.

Tears of frustration burned at her eyes, and she slipped her sunglasses back on, merging with the crowd as she still quivered with anger. "Loki…" she whispered as her tears finally fell. She'd been away from him for so long, longer than she'd ever been. She'd failed him, and now she was stuck on a wretched planet with pathetic mortals. And she was going to crack. She needed chaos to help her keep going, and sooner or later she was going to disregard those watching her, and create some chaos.

1-2-3-4-5

"She did _what_?" Amy's eyes were wide in disbelief as she listened to a man talking on the other end. "She didn't escalate any further than that, right?" she asked.

"_No, Agent Troy. She left, and I believe she is returning to your apartment_," Amy sighed with relief. "_Though I will have to report this_."

"I understand. I'll keep an eye on her," she hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket. "I just hope she doesn't take it out on me," Amy looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure that even with her powers she could take on the Asgardian warrior. And she really didn't want to have to.

She hoped Ko would cool down by the time she returned. The Asgardian rarely let her anger get the best of her, and Amy had seen her angry only about two or three times. And they'd always ended up with a hole in the wall. Though, she supposed, that was better than a rampage through New York. Amy slumped down into her seat, her eyes focusing on the TV as she let out another sigh. "Really…they had to send me to babysit her," she commented softly, shaking her head.

She glanced up from the TV as the door opened. "Hey," she greeted softly, watching Ko warily as the Asgardian stormed in, pulling her sunglasses from her face.

"Hey," Ko seemed restrained enough, walking into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?" there was well controlled anger laced in her tone.

"Sure, why not?" Amy nodded, and accepted the glass of whisky from the Asgardian. Ko slumped down beside her, and her amber eyes focused on the TV as she drank. Amy deliberated about asking Ko if she was alright, but she didn't want to piss her off any more. "Are...are you ok?" she finally asked. Ko didn't answer for a moment, taking another gulp and wincing. She still wasn't used to the taste.

"I'm never ok," her voice was low, and her eyes were no longer focused as she continued to stare at the TV. "But the alcohol helps," a small smile crossed her features, and Amy couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're right there," she held out her glass, and Ko glanced at her before clinking her glass against Amy's. They both downed the last of their drinks, and Amy got to her feet. "I think it's time I introduce you to shots," Ko raised an eyebrow as Amy giggled and went to the kitchen, pulling out an assortment of drinks.

"I have to admit, I'm a little frightened of what you plan to do," she stated as she got up to join the young woman.

"Oh, you should be," Amy winked, and Ko grinned, ready to take on whatever Amy was planning.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. It Starts

**I'm actually getting emotional writing some of the scenes for this fic!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: It Starts

The loud ringing of Amy's phone made her jolt and her eyes shot open. She sat up and grabbed her phone, which provided the only light in her pitch-black room. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, she frowned as the name Fury showed on the screen.

"Hello?" she answered quietly.

"_There's been a situation. We need to take in Kobalos immediately_," Amy frowned at Fury's tone, which seemed even more serious than usual.

"What situation, sir?" she asked.

"_Another Asgardian has arrived on Earth. He's taken control of Agent Barton and Doctor Selvig, and stole the Tesseract. He said his name was Loki_," Amy's eyes widened. Another Asgardian. This was bad. Very bad. "_More agents are on their way to your location, they will contact you when they arrive. Do not let her know that you are about to arrest her_," Fury warned.

"Understood sir," Amy replied quickly, and got to her feet. A small wave of nausea hit her, and she instantly regretted the shots. "Of all the nights…I gotta stop drinking," she mumbled, and quickly started to get dressed.

1-1-1-1-1

Kobalos didn't need to open her eyes to know that someone was in her room. She didn't move, but instantly her entire body tensed, and as whomever it was moved, she grabbed her staff, which was lying beside her, and leapt up. A clash of metal echoed through the room as her staff met another staff, which illuminated the room with a faint blue glow. When she looked up, her vision which had been hazy from sleep, cleared, and her eyes widened.

"Hello Koba," Loki whispered, grinning down at her. Ko didn't know how to react, her breathing rapid and uneven as she wasn't sure if this was real or not. Finally her jaw clenched and she forced him back so he slammed into the wall. "I'll take that as you missed me," he chuckled, his back hurting from the force.

"Loki…where have you been this last year?" Ko whispered as she stared up at the man she had ached to see for a year. His smile faded, but he didn't break her gaze, his green eyes staring into her amber ones.

"It's a long story," he murmured. He blinked in surprise as he found tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I've been stuck on this dammed planet for a year, with no way to return to you," Ko whispered, closing her eyes and breaking their gaze. "I failed you…I'm sorry…" Loki frowned, before dropping his sceptre. He pulled Ko's staff from her hands and tossed it aside, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Ko kissed him back with equal ferocity, her hands snaking behind his neck as she pulled him closer.

"It seems you've lost your edge since you came to Midgard," Loki taunted as they broke apart, breathing heavily. Ko narrowed her eyes in a challenge. "It was not your fault. My brother has always been the lucky one," he kissed her again, before pulling away. "Come with me, I will explain everything," he told her, lifting his sceptre.

"You speak as if I would do otherwise," Ko grinned at him, lifting her staff and a bag, before her door opened.

"K, I-" Amy froze as she took in the sight in front of her. Instantly her hands lit up and purple orbs appeared as she crouched in a fighting stance.

"So you really aren't a regular mortal," Ko stepped forwards, her staff spinning in her hands as she smirked.

"So you noticed," Amy smirked back. "Shall we see who's more powerful, an Asgardian, or a mutant?" she challenged, flicking one of the balls at the two Asgardians. Ko dodged it easily, and ducked under the other. As they exploded against the walls, they were plunged into semi-darkness again.

"It's not that difficult to tell," Ko replied. "So I'm guessing everyone who's been watching me this last year is on their way?" she questioned, and Amy swallowed. So she'd known, and not done anything. They'd been careless. They should have just attempted to take her in. "We should go. Who knows what these mortals have come up with in the last year," she turned to Loki. He was studying Amy, debating whether she'd be useful. However, as he went to move, she blasted them both with energy orbs, which pushed them back.

"I just have to stall you two long enough until they get here," no point in hiding it any longer. "And stall you I will," the air rippled around the young woman as she gathered more energy.

"Wow, that's quite an impressive attack," Loki commented, before firing a blast of energy from his sceptre. Amy reacted instinctively, creating a shield from the energy. The resulting explosion sent her flying back, and caused half the apartment to explode.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Ko told Loki, who nodded, grinning widely as they left the remains of the apartment, moving quickly to where the jet was waiting.

Amy coughed, shoving the debris from her chest. She managed to get to her feet, and cursed their power. She could hear people yelling, no doubt confused as to why a building had just partly exploded. She could hear the jet above and cursed loudly, leaping into the air. Her purple aura surrounded her as she flew up, stopping in front of the jet as it made to take off.

"I knew she was stubborn but this is ridiculous," Ko sighed. Hawkeye studied the young woman floating in front of the jet for a moment, before firing the artillery. Amy swerved to avoid and the aura flickered. She dropped several feet before catching herself, but it was too late to stop them as the jet flew off.

"Dammit…Fury's gonna have a fit…" Amy groaned as she landed on the top of the building.

"I wish you'd given me some kind of notice," Ko grumbled as she suddenly became very aware that she was wearing shorts and a vest. Loki couldn't help but stare at her, never having seen her in so little clothes. He hadn't been able to see much when he'd appeared in her room, so he hadn't realised.

"You cut your hair," he managed to say as Ko looked around, his eyes instantly darting back up to her eyes.

"Yeah, I felt it was getting a little too long," she blushed as he flicked it from her face. She looked up, and met him in a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she felt herself going even redder, and finally got up. "I need to change, so look away," she ordered. Loki couldn't help but laugh, but obliged her and looked away. "So…what happened back on Asgard?" Ko asked as she pulled off her shorts and replaced them with a pair of grey skinny jeans she had pulled from her bag.

"Thor destroyed the Bifrost," Ko looked around quickly, her eyes wide. So that was why she had been trapped in Midgard. "He thought it was the only way to stop me," Loki explained, and Ko remembered the plan to destroy Jotenheim using the Bifrost bridge. She pulled off her vest, and as she replaced it with a bra and a baggy navy shirt, Loki couldn't resist peeking. She had her back to him, and he caught a glimpse of her back, and found a long scar that travelled from the bottom of her ribcage to her waist.

"So what's the plan?" she asked suddenly, turning around as she finished buttoning up her shirt. "I know there's a plan. You've always got a plan Loki," she grinned as he watched her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I do," he grinned widely. "And you're going to love it," he told her.

"Ohh, I hope it involves a lot of chaos," Ko sounded eager as her hands found his.

"Of course it does," Loki nodded as Ko smirked up at him. He loved her need for chaos. It hadn't changed in the slightest. And he couldn't wait to see it in action.

1-2-3-4-5

"Well this is…uh, different," Ko commented as she looked around the hideout that had several men already running around, setting everything up. In one part, Selvig was already hard at work, building the machine that would create the portal.

"You look a little disturbed Koba," Loki commented as he finished speaking with Hawkeye. The assassin walked away, leaving to recruit more enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the materials they needed for the machine.

"Nah, I'm turbed. Just getting used to being with you again," her hand slipped into Loki's. She was taken by surprise as he suddenly moved, teleporting to a quiet room away from the rest of the group. "Loki, what-" she was silenced by his lips on hers. Their bodies pressed together in a perfect fit as Ko released his hand to place both hands on his cheeks, keeping him close until they had to break apart for air.

"Koba…I missed you so much," she barely caught Loki's whisper before his arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her into a tight hug. His face buried into her neck, his hair tickling her. Ko's eyes stung a little and she gripped the back of his shirt as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I missed you too," she told him softly, and they remained in their tight embrace for several minutes, before finally Loki relaxed his grip on her. As soon as his eyes met hers, Ko reached in and kissed him fiercely. Her back pressed against the cold wall, but she barely even noticed it.

"Your scar," Loki suddenly pulled away, and Ko felt his hand slip under her shirt and trace the scar down her back.

"Left from training years ago," she was blushing at his cool touch against her hot skin, along with the memory. "You know I don't blame you for what happened, right?" she asked, moving her head so her nose brushed his.

"You may not, but I do," he murmured. "I shouldn't have hurt you…" Ko's eyes narrowed in warning. She rarely glared at him in such a way, and the last time she had, she'd punched him in the face. So he decided to drop it, especially when she got fed up and gripped his collar, yanking him back into the kiss. She yelped into it, as his naturally cold hands decided to wander, which made him smirk widely. Feeling his smirk, Ko scowled and bit his lip, deepening the kiss and effectively wiping the smirk off his face.

This was quickly becoming a battle to one-up each other, and Loki sure as hell wasn't going to lose.

**Not gonna lie, I was blushing a fair bit writing that last scene. Also, if anyone catches my little Young Justice reference I added in, I'll love them forever.**

**Let me know what ya think!**


	3. Taking Action

**Damn, didn't realise how short this chapter was! Well, hope you guys enjoy it anyways!**

Chapter 3: Taking Action

An agonising roar echoed through the palace of Asgard, causing several to look around in the Healing room at the source of such a cry. A woman with long braided black hair was lifting a man's arm to shoulder level, causing him to howl in pain.

"Honestly Volstagg, you're supposed to be a warrior," Rania chided as she rested a soft hand on his shoulder, moving it about as she studied the damage. "You're supposed to endure the pain," he glared at her feebly, but Rania didn't seem to notice. "This will hurt," he braced himself, but couldn't stop another howl of pain as she popped his shoulder back into place. "Maybe this will teach you to behave and not play with Thor," she looked up accusingly at the would-be King, who was standing nearby. He offered a guilty smile in return.

"I will take your advice into consideration," Volstagg groaned as he sat up.

"And by that you mean one of you will be back within the next couple of days," Rania folded her arms.

"Rania, you think too little of us!" Thor laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "It will be at least a week!" the Healer couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"And _you _think too highly of yourself, Thor. I'll give you three days," she challenged, and he grinned back.

"You're on," he accepted.

"Prince Thor," a guard arrived at the entrance of the Healing room, and they looked around. "The All-Father requests your presence," he announced. Thor's smile dropped into a confused frown as he released Rania, who blushed as she realised that he'd still had his arm around her.

"I will go at once," Thor nodded. "I'll see you in a week," he smirked at Rania.

"Three days," she called after him. Thor just laughed, and Rania rolled her eyes. "Same for you, I assume?" she smiled at Volstagg.

"I will do my best," he winked, getting to his feet. "And do not think I am so blind that I don't notice how you look at him," Rania's eyes widened as Volstagg started walking. "Don't worry, I won't say anything," he chuckled. "Good day, Lady Rania," he called as he disappeared. The black haired woman sighed, shaking her head.

1-2-3-4-5

It was getting dark, and Rania had only just finished her duties for the night before a guard arrived and asked her to meet with Thor.

"You realise if you're hurt again I win by default right?" she teased, but her smile faded as Thor turned to her, looking serious. "What's going on Thor?" Rania asked as she stopped in front of him, and the guard left the room.

"Loki's been found," Rania's eyes widened at his quiet statement. "On Earth. From what father has heard, he is using an artefact known as the Tesseract," Thor explained. "He is to send me to find my brother and bring him and the Tesseract back to Asgard," Rania finally found her voice.

"If he is on Earth you know who he will find," Thor gave a small nod. "Let me come too. Please Thor," the blond Asgardian looked hesitant.

"You are not a warrior, Rania, you cannot fight my brother or Kobalos," he shook his head.

"Please!" Rania took another step forwards, inches away with her eyes wide in desperation. "Ko was one of my best friends. I need to be there to stop her if she causes problems," she pleaded. Thor remained silent for a moment, watching her. Finally, he swallowed.

"Ok. I will tell father," Rania sighed in relief.

"Thank you Thor," she smiled, resting a hand on his arm. "Really," Thor smiled back softly, before turning and striding off to talk with his father about a travelling companion.

1-2-3-4-5

Amy looked out over the ocean, her arms folded as everyone ran about, busy with one task or another. She was still angry with how she'd let Ko and Loki get away with minimal effort.

"Agent Troy!" a familiar voice caused her to turn around. She found Natasha, better known as the Black Widow, striding towards her with a man whose file Amy had read intently on her flight. "Agent Troy, this is Doctor Banner, he's here to help track down the Tesseract," Natasha explained as Amy shook his hand.

"Call me Amy. None of that Agent nonsense," she told him.

"Well in that case call me Bruce," the scientist smiled back at her. "You can control cosmic energy, can't you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Amy nodded, and held up a hand to create an orb as an example.

"Fascinating," Bruce breathed as he leaned closer as if to study it.

"Careful, they can be a little temperamental," Amy warned as she pulled away, letting it fizzle out. They looked up as another jet landed, and Natasha walked over to it to greet the next arrival.

"If you don't mind me asking, how can you control such energy?" Bruce questioned, and Amy looked from Natasha to him.

"It's my mutant ability," she explained. "I can sense energy around me constantly, so I just focus on it and can mould it to my liking," Amy's eyes became slightly unfocused as she watched the scientist. "It's rather interesting around you," she stated. "I guess it's from…your condition," she blinked and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, probably," Bruce smiled awkwardly back, before hearing a male voice call out his name. They looked over at Natasha and a man who both of them knew, not only from the files they had been given.

"They told me you'd be coming," Bruce shook his hand.

"Word is you can find the cube," Steve Rogers stated.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked hesitantly.

"Only word I care about," he told him, before turning to Amy and shaking her hand. "And you must be Agent Troy," Amy nodded, giving a bright smile.

"That I am, but you can call me Amy," she told him.

"I've read about your powers, I'm sure you'll be a great help during this battle," Amy found herself blushing as he smiled warmly at her. She noted how he said 'you' rather than 'they'. That was new to her.

"Agent Troy!" she rolled her eyes and looked around. "We need to talk," Agent Coulson was frowning as he spoke. Amy sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Excuse me, I have to go and be told off," she told the two men. "Nice meeting you," Amy quickly walked over to Coulson.

"Fury's not happy," he told her, and Amy rolled her eyes again.

"Fury's never happy," she grumbled, and could have sworn she saw the faintest smile on his face. The base shook as it started to rise into the air, and they went inside before Amy continued. "I had to go on the offensive, I was trying to stall them," she explained.

"You could have been killed, Amy," Coulson told her in a much softer tone. Amy looked up, surprised at it. "Asgardians are dangerous. You've seen the footage of what happened last year," she had indeed. The battle to kill Thor and stop him from returning to Asgard had levelled a small town. There had been a reason why they'd been monitoring Ko. Not that it mattered now.

"I know," she muttered, and walked away, passing people working quickly. She knew they were dangerous, but she didn't care. She'd failed once, she wouldn't fail again. She was going to help stop Loki and Ko, and whatever they were planning.

**Let me know what ya think!**


	4. A Distraction

**I've actually done like no writing today. Only in like the last hour or so have I sat down and started working. Blame cake making and shopping for food for the convention next weekend!**

**Hope you guys like it anyways!**

Chapter 4: A Distraction

Ko was disgusted at the physical state of them men who surrounded her. They were all well-built and many bragged that they were the best of the best. But every one of them had left themselves wide open in their stances. Finally one of them became impatient and threw a punch. Ko could have dodged it with her eyes closed. She grabbed his wrist, and saw his eyes widen before she tossed him into the others. Those who managed to dodge started an all-out attack. Ko kicked and punched, grabbing some and tossing them aside, until she stood alone.

"Do you spend all your time training?" Ko turned with a grin. "Don't you ever have any fun?" Loki smirked as the men all staggered off, dragging the unconscious ones with them.

"I wish you'd stop asking me that," Ko put her hands on her hips. "I do not spend all my time training, and I do have fun!" she exclaimed.

"Is someone offended?" Loki taunted as he stood in front of her, reaching out and playing with her hair.

"Yes," Ko fought to keep the smile off her face. "And now you've got to pay for it," Loki's eyes gleamed at her challenge.

"I do recall the last time you tried to fight me," he commented, referring to back on Asgard. "You ended up unable to use your arm for several hours," Ko scowled as she remembered. She'd used the same trick on Volstagg when he insisted on sparring against her.

"No weapons, or magic," she added as his grin only widened. "Or are you afraid you'll lose?" finally Ko's grin broke through as she stepped back from him, falling into a fighting stance. Loki chuckled, and did the same. Ko moved first, getting in close before he could block. As he went to strike, she darted around him, but he grabbed her leg as she swung a kick.

"You'll have to do better than that," he teased, and Ko swung a punch that would have connected, had he not shoved her leg in another direction. Ko stumbled, and couldn't help but laugh as she recovered. She ducked under his punch and grabbed his wrist, getting in close enough to place a light kiss on his lips before she jumped back to avoid his attack. "You're not even taking this seriously, are you?" Loki couldn't help but smile as she leapt about, occasionally catching him with light kicks.

"Are you?" she questioned, and his smile answered Ko's question for him. Her eyes narrowed in focus as she suddenly seemed to get serious. Loki's feet seemed to disappear from under him, and he hit the ground, with Ko sitting on his chest, her hands pinning his arms to the ground. "I win," Ko teased, her brown hair falling in her face as she looked down in amusement.

"I don't think so," Loki didn't make any attempt to move as he looked up at the Asgardian he loved. He'd missed her more than anything, and he was going to ensure that he never lost her again.

"Uhuh…" Ko leaned in close, her much shorter hair tickling his face. "Prove it," she smirked.

"You've spent far too long on this planet Koba," Loki commented quietly. "You're starting to sound like a mortal. And…" he suddenly broke his arms free and grabbed her wrists. Ko found herself pinned against the wall, her wrists above her head. "You've become overconfident if you think you can beat me," he whispered.

"Oh Loki, I know I can beat you," Ko told him confidently.

"Then why is it that I currently have you pinned?" Loki questioned, a little curious as to how she could sound so confident.

"Because I didn't feel like beating you this time," she explained. "I'm working on the suspense. You won't see my victory coming until it's too late," Ko promised, her amber eyes gleaming with confidence as she smirked at him.

"Well until such a time comes, I think I'll reap the rewards of _my _victory," Loki leaned in and kissed her softly. Ko giggled, going red as she realised that she'd made such a noise, which only made Loki smirk. He finally freed Ko's arms, and she instantly wrapped them around his neck, pulling him even closer. "Gods, I love you," he murmured, and Ko smiled, opening her eyes as he did the same.

"I love you too," she whispered back, not loosening her grip on him. She pulled him back in for another kiss, before she finally released him. He placed one more light kiss on her lips, before pulling away. He led her through their hideout, taking his spear as she grabbed her staff and returned it to her side. People were working, sneaking them glances as the two passed, before they reached the doctor who was working on the Tesseract. Ko recognised him as one of the three who had helped Thor before. He looked up, noticing them, and breaking into a happy smile.

"The Tesseract has shown me so much! It's more than knowledge, it's truth," Selvig told him happily as Loki and Ko stopped beside the assassin who was looking up what he needed for the machine.

"I know," Loki nodded, before his eyes darted to Hawkeye. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?" he asked, and the assassin looked up from the screen.

"My next target," he told him, and as he walked over to a case and pulled out his bow, Ko started looking around, her eyes drawn to the machine that the Tesseract was to power. Selvig was already working again, calling orders to those who walked around helping build it. Ko didn't understand any of it, not that she cared enough to try to. She looked up when Loki's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to cause a distraction?" Ko blinked before smirking, giving a slight nod, her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

1-2-3-4-5

"If you don't mind me saying, ma'am, you seem a little distracted," Amy looked around as Steve leaned on the railings beside her.

"Oh, uh," Amy flushed red, quickly looking away as he glanced at her. "I was just thinking," she looked out the window at the clouds drifting by lazily.

"I heard that you took on the Asgardians," Amy wondered if Coulson had stopped fanboying long enough to mention it, or if someone else had commented on it.

"I didn't mean to blow up my apartment," she grumbled, and went even redder as his eyes widened.

"I, uh, didn't mean to imply that you did," he managed, and Amy put her hands over her face.

"You didn't, I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I lived with K…Kobalos," Amy explained, and Steve looked surprised at this. "I was assigned to monitor her when she became stranded on Earth, to ensure that she didn't cause problems. And she didn't, until Loki showed up," Amy ran a hand through her blonde hair. "That power…it's crazy," she breathed.

"We'll stop them," Amy looked up in surprise at how confident Steve sounded. "They may be powerful, but they aren't undefeatable," he told her, smiling. Amy found herself smiling back, before she noticed Coulson walking towards them. She excused herself and left Steve to talk to the Agent, and began walking around, seeing if there had been any developments.

"We got a hit!" one man suddenly exclaimed as his computer began beeping. "67% match," he informed them as Amy walked over. "Wait, cross-match, 79%," the man corrected as the computer picked up on Loki. "Location: Stuttgart, Germany. He's not exactly hiding," he commented.

"Captain, you're up," Fury told Steve, who nodded. He made his way to get his uniform, and Fury turned to Amy. "You too Cosmic," Amy frowned slightly at the use of the Codename she rarely went by anymore, but nodded and hurried off too.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko leaned against a wall, watching a few people walk by with her almost glowing eyes. She could hear music playing inside, with people talking loudly, and smirked a little. They had no idea what was about to happen. She looked down at her clothes, and gave a small sigh. A pair of skinny jeans and a navy shirt were not exactly battle-material, but she'd left her armour behind when she'd left Amy, and she wasn't very skilled in magic, meaning she had no choice.

Her staff remained at her side, however, attached to her belt, ready for use at a moment's notice. She knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be on their way. And she couldn't wait to see what they'd throw at them in an attempt to stop them.

When the screaming started inside, Ko's smirk widened and she drew her staff, spotting a couple of police officers running towards the building. Flicking her staff so it clicked into place at full length, she swung it, hitting one officer in the legs so that he tumbled to the ground, tripping up another. The ones still standing turned to face her, fumbling for their weapons. However, she caught each with her staff, knocking their weapons out of their hands, before the people began to flood out of the hall, still screaming. With another couple of flicks of her weapon, Ko knocked each of the officers out.

"Mortals…so weak," she scoffed, looking down at them with distaste. She looked around as Loki walked past, his hand touching hers as he passed her. His image flickered as his armour appeared, replacing the suit he wore. His helmet appeared and the once short spear grew to full length. A police car hurtled towards them, but Loki blasted it and continued walking. Using his magic to create copies of himself, he boxed the crowd in.

"Kneel before me," he ordered as they continued to scream. "I said _kneel_!" he roared. The crowd quietened down and slowly fell into a kneeling position as Ko looked around, her amber eyes darting about to see if there would be any more attempts to stop them. Loki spoke as he walked through the crowd, and Ko kept her tight grip on her weapon, knowing that someone would show up eventually. Her attention was caught, however, as an old man stood up in the crowd, refusing to submit. Loki responded by holding out his spear, which started to glow brightly. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example," he called, and people screamed as he attacked. However, the blast was repelled as a man landed in front of the old man, holding up a shield. Loki was thrown back as Captain America stood up. Ko's eyes glittered. The fight had arrived.

**Woo! Let me know what you think!**


	5. The First Fight

Chapter 5: The First Fight

"You know, the last time I was in Germany…" Captain America started as he walked towards him. "And saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," he told Loki, who got to his feet.

"The soldier," Loki growled as Ko stayed back, waiting for the right moment. "A man out of time," Loki mocked.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Captain America replied as a jet flickered into view. A gun appeared below it, aiming at them.

"Drop the weapon, and stand down," Black Widow ordered, and Loki replied by firing a blast at the jet, which narrowly evaded. Captain America tossed his shield at Loki, who easily blocked. The crowd scattered as the two began fighting, and Ko smirked as she saw her chance. Dropping her staff, she ran into the crowd, merging with them before falling at Captain America's feet as he got to his.

"Get up, get out of here," the soldier ordered as he helped her to her feet, before freezing as she looked up. He recognised her amber eyes instantly, and her smirk heightened the familiarity. "Kobalos," he hissed, and she leapt up, catching him with a kick to the chest that threw him back.

"So you've heard of me," she commented as he coughed, holding his chest as pain shot through it. Both Ko and Loki advanced on him, before a purple ball of energy shot at them and would have hit, had they not leapt aside.

"Up for a rematch?" Amy called as she landed, a purple aura still surrounding her. Ko smirked, and she grabbed her staff.

"I'll take her," Ko told Loki as she passed him, their hands touching for a brief moment before his attention returned to Captain America, who was getting to his feet. "You honestly think that you can take me Amy?" Ko called to Amy.

"They call me Cosmic," Amy replied, throwing her hands out. She summoned as much energy as she could around her, and threw it at Ko. The Asgardian swung her staff, knocking it aside, before dodging the next attack. "You're not the only one who's trained for most of their life," Amy's open hands clenched into fists suddenly, and the orbs that had missed suddenly flew back towards Ko. She dodged one, but the next hit its mark, exploding against Ko's back. She was thrown forwards, but managed to stay on her feet. Amy hid her horror as Ko barely seemed damaged.

"You know, I liked this shirt," she commented as she recovered, and leapt at Amy. Amy held out her hand and Ko's staff connected with a shield of energy, but the mutant didn't get enough time to block again, and was sent rolling back by a well-placed kick.

"Are you ok?" Captain America helped her to her feet, having been knocked back too.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks," Amy coughed as she looked over at Ko, who just smirked back. Amy's purple aura seemed to grow brighter, and she flew at the Asgardian, who blocked her kick with her staff. She wasn't even pushed back.

"You mortals truly are weak," Ko mocked, and as Amy landed in front of her, Ko slammed her staff against the ground. The ground began to shake, knocking Amy off balance long enough for Ko to catch her with a sharp hit to her arm. Amy hissed at the pain, and as she went to lift it to fire another energy ball, her eyes widened. She couldn't move her arm. Ko took advantage of her distraction and went to attack, but Amy raised her left arm and threw her back with another energy ball to the chest.

"Nice trick," Amy told her as she flew at Ko again.

"I can't take credit for it," Ko replied, dodging Amy's punch. Amy's aura brightened even more, and Ko barely managed to dodge the energy orbs that collided with a small building, destroying it. Ko hissed under her breath as her arm stung from the impact of it brushing against her. The mutant managed to avoid Ko's next attack, before music started to blast from the jet. The two stopped fighting in confusion, and looked up as a light flew towards them. Iron Man flew into view, and blasted Loki with his proton cannon. Ko snapped back to attention and knocked Amy flying with a kick, and she went to move, before Iron Man aimed one hand at her, ready to fire if she moved.

"Make your move Reindeer Games," he told Loki, keeping an eye on both him and Ko. Loki raised his hands in surrender as his armour faded. Ko scowled, but lowered her staff, straightening up out of a fighting stance in a surrender. "Good move," Iron Man nodded as his weapons disappeared.

1-2-3-4-5

The jet flew back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters as Black Widow informed Fury of their success in capturing the two.

"_Have they said anything_?" Fury asked.

"Not a word," she replied quietly as Ko looked lazily down at her hands. Amy stood with the two men at the back, occasionally glancing back at the two Asgardians.

"I don't like it," Steve muttered.

"What, the Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy," Steve shook his head, and Amy had to agree.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow," Tony told him, and Steve blinked as he looked at him.

"There's something wrong with this picture. They're powerful, and K isn't one to give up so easily," Amy muttered to them before the two could start making snide comments.

"Well, it's been a few years since your active days of blowing things up, Sparkles," Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "Last time you used your powers before S.H.I.E.L.D. you blew up several buildings in a small city, as I recall," a small blush flickered across the mutant's face as she realised he'd read her full file. The jet lit up even more as lightning flashed brightly, and Ko's eyes shot up quickly as both she and Loki looked up.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Captain America noticed their reactions and frowned. Amy glanced around, curious as to why they were both reacting in such a way.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki finally spoke as more lightning flashed and thunder boomed, just as the jet started to shake as something seemed to slam into it.

"What the hell was that?" Amy demanded as Stark returned his helmet to his head. He opened the back of the jet, and Amy's hair whipped about her face. "What are you-" she didn't finish as two figures leapt down. She recognised them instantly. Thor, and one of the Asgardians who appeared to bring him back to Asgard. Thor grabbed Loki, knocking Iron Man aside, yanking him free of the belts strapping him to the seat, and leapt out of the jet.

"Did he just forget about me?" Rania questioned, resting a hand on her hip, before she looked at Ko, who was watching her carefully. Ko's eyes widened as Rania walked over and yanked her to her feet as well.

"No, Rania, you can't fly and neither can I," she yelped, but the Healer didn't seem to hear her as she leapt out of the jet. "Dammit Rania are you trying to kill us?" Ko yelled as they fell through the air, before looking down. The drop below them made her stomach flip, before she spotted the trees. She caught a branch, using it to slow herself down and flip through the air. She landed heavily, and collapsed. "What the _hell _was that about?" she turned to Rania as the Healer landed.

"What the hell was that about?" Rania's voice was frosty. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" she yanked Ko to her feet. "So turning on Thor and all of Asgard wasn't enough for you? You had to decide to attack Midgard?" Ko's eyes were hard as she just watched her fume. Finally Rania's blue eyes softened and she sighed heavily, releasing Ko's shirt. "Please Ko, come back to Asgard," she pleaded.

"Why should I?" Ko's voice was cold as she stepped back. "You know where my loyalty lies, where it will _always _lie," she hissed. "I was left stranded on this pathetic planet while you lorded it up with Thor. Who, I notice, brought you with him to retrieve his brother," Ko spat. Rania's eyes were wide at her words, and at first she was unable to speak. "Gotten rather cosy with him since he destroyed the Bifrost and couldn't get back to his mortal, huh?"

"Shut the hell up!" Rania's yell took Ko by surprise, but not as much as her next move. The healer tackled her and punched her across the face. "You don't know _anything_!" she cried as she hit Ko again. "How hard it was to leave you here, even though you tried to kill us!" Ko was stunned at her sudden attack, but caught her wrist as she went to punch her again.

"You were _told _not to bring Thor back. What you did was treason," she hissed, pushing Rania back so she could get to her feet.

"Treason?" Rania couldn't help but laugh. "Loki had about as much right to the throne as _I_ do!" Ko's eyes narrowed and she leapt at Rania with a snarl. "Thor was the first born, Odin chose him to be his successor!" Rania blocked Ko's punch and swung her own.

"Thor is an arrogant, self-centred idiot who thinks the best way to protect Asgard is by going to Jotenheim and starting a war! His friends got hurt because of it!" Ko growled back, swinging a kick that Rania couldn't dodge.

"And Loki's decision to destroy Jotenheim and kill an entire race was completely understandable," Rania spoke sarcastically. "Dammit Ko, he uses everyone around him! He even used the Jotens in his attempt to become king! He is _using you,_" this earned her a punch to the jaw that she couldn't block in time.

"He is _not_ using me!" Ko exclaimed, frustrated that she still believed that. Rania was surprised to see tears burning at Ko's eyes as she got to her feet. "He didn't _want _to be King back then. He just wanted to be Thor's equal. Something that you and the rest of Asgard could never think to see," Ko blinked them back stubbornly, and moved to attack again.

"And that's enough of that!" an energy ball blasted the ground between them. Amy landed, raising a hand to summon another energy ball. "I think your catfight has gone on long enough," she told them as her purple aura surrounded her.

"Be quiet!" she was taken by surprise as both Asgardians yelled at her and continued to fight.

"Well…this is new," Amy muttered, folding her arms and hoping that the others would find them soon.

**Writing what was pretty much a catfight between two Asgardians made me laugh. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Suspicion

Chapter 6: Suspicion

Ko's cheek throbbed painfully as she stood beside Loki in the middle of their prison, as the door slid closed, leaving them trapped within a glass cage. She was aware that it was starting to bruise, and from what she could see of her reflection, the bruise was rather large.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape," Fury spoke as the guards left the room. "If you so much as scratch that glass…" he walked over to a control panel and pressed a button. A hole beneath the prison opened, and the wind picked up, being sucked out of the hole. "30,000 feet. Straight down, in a steel trap. You get how it works?" Fury questioned, and closed the hole. "Ant, boot," he gestured from them to the machine.

"It's an impressive cage," Loki nodded, laughing lightly. "Not built, I think, for me," he stated as Ko remained standing by his side, still studying their prison curiously.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury replied, and Ko looked around at him, knowing instantly who he meant. She'd seen him on their way through S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki smirked up at the camera, aware of who was watching. "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How _desperate _are you?" he turned back to Fury, his smirk remaining on his face. "To call on such lost creatures to defend you…"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war; you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun," Fury listed off what Loki had done since his arrival. "Let's not even start on you," his eye darted to Ko, who chuckled in response. "You've made me _very _desperate," Fury told them. "You might not be glad that you did," he warned. Loki breathed out in realisation as he watched him carefully.

"It burns you to know you were so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power, _unlimited_ power…and for what?" Loki questioned softly. "A warm light for all mankind to share?" he mocked as Fury stood expressionless. "And then to be reminded what real power," Fury regarded him for a moment in silence, before walking away.

"Well, let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something," Ko bit her lip to hide her amusement at Fury's words, before the man left the room.

"What happened to your cheek?" Loki turned to Ko after a minute, touching her cheek softly.

"I, um," a blush flickered across her face, and she looked away. "I got into a fight with Rania," she muttered, and looked up as he was unable to stop the laugh that escaped his lips. "It's not funny Loki," Ko went even redder.

"Oh Koba," Loki continued to chuckle. "How you managed to get into a fight with a Healer amazes me," he teased, and Ko felt the pain fade from her cheek as he healed it. She smiled softly up at him, and he pressed his forehead to hers. Even now, imprisoned in a glass cage, Ko felt happy, knowing that she was by his side.

1-1-1-1-1

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce smiled weakly.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Steve commented from where he sat. "So…Thor, what's his play?" he called over to the Asgardian, who was standing with Rania.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri," Thor explained. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," Amy sighed heavily as this news sank in. Her head rested in her arms on the table.

"An army. From outer space," Steve summed up flatly.

"So he's building another portal," Bruce realised as he pulled off his glasses. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Thor looked around at him quickly.

"Selvig?" he asked, and Bruce nodded.

"He's an Astrophysicist."

"He's a friend," Thor told him.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Natasha explained. "Along with one of ours," she looked away as she mentioned Hawkeye.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Steve still wasn't happy with how easy it had been.

"Yeah, he's not leading an army from inside that prison," Amy agreed with him, lifting her head to glance at the super-soldier.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce told them. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him," Amy giggled at his words, but Thor wasn't as amused.

"Have care how you speak," he warned. Rania's eyes darted to Thor as he dropped his arms to his sides. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother," he told them firmly.

"He killed 80 people in 2 days," Natasha pointed out in a flat tone.

"He's adopted," Thor added, and Rania shook her head, but she couldn't hide the smile of amusement.

"Let's not forget Kobalos," Amy reminded them of the other prisoner. "I get that she's Asgardian and everything, but why did she instantly side with Loki?" she questioned. Thor's blue eyes rested on the mutant as his features scrunched up in confusion.

"Can you not see it?" Thor frowned, and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Ko's loyalty is only to Loki," Rania sighed as she finally spoke, looking up. "That is why she tried to stop Thor last year. His orders are the only ones she ever follows," everyone was watching her at this point. Amy frowned, before her eyes widened in suspicion as Rania and Thor exchanged a look.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, standing up so quickly it made Steve jump.

"What is it?" he questioned, looking around at her.

"She loves him, doesn't she?" Amy asked slowly. Rania glanced at Thor again, who gave a slight nod.

"Yes. She does," Thor spoke as everyone else remained in stunned silence. "And my brother loves her too. She is the only one he has ever truly trusted," he sighed heavily, looking upset at this.

"Well that's just great. Not only do we have to deal with a psycho planning on attacking earth with an army from space, but his crazy girlfriend who seems to enjoy causing a problem," Black Widow leaned back as she took in this new information.

"She enjoys chaos," Rania's soft tone made even Thor look at her quickly. "She thrives on it. It makes her stronger," she fidgeted with her hands nervously.

"So like, uh, how Thor is the God of Thunder…would that make her the Goddess of Chaos?" Bruce questioned, and Rania gave a slight nod. "I have another question. Iridium. What do they need Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilising agent," his question was answered before he'd even finished asking it. Everyone looked around at Tony as he walked in, muttering to Coulson. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.," he explained as Coulson walked off. "No hard feelings, Point Break, you got a mean swing," he told Thor, patting his arm as he passed, and Rania quirked an eyebrow. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants," he finished as he stood in front of the computers, studying what was on screen. He started calling out to the workers, and Amy sighed. Always a show-off. "How does Fury see these?" he questioned, looking at the screens.

"He turns," Agent Hill told him.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony commented. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, the only major component he needs is a power source, of higher energy density, something to kick start the cube," he told them, and most of the team looked rather blank.

"When did you become an expert in thermo-nuclear-astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.

"Last night," Tony looked deadly serious. "The packet. Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?" he asked as nobody else reacted.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked before Tony could continue.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 million kelvin to break through the Coolum Barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnel effect."

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce continued as everyone stared at the two.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," the two shook hands.

"Wait, that was English?" Rania blinked rapidly and looked at Thor, who looked just as blank as she did. The two glanced at the others, and found both Amy and Steve looking blank.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube," Fury appeared, walking over to them. "I was hoping you might join him," he told Tony.

"Let's start with that stick of his," Steve spoke up. "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a H.Y.D.R.A. weapon."

"It's nothing of theirs. Trust me. It's not," Amy's voice was cold as she stared at the table. The name brought back bad memories.

"But it is powered by the Cube," Fury cleared his throat. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," Thor frowned, not understanding the reference.

"Monkeys?" he asked. "I do not understand-"

"I do!" Steve said quickly, and Tony rolled his eyes while Bruce stared at him and Amy let out a giggle, her dark expression disappearing. "I understood that reference…"

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony turned to Bruce, who gestured for him to go first. As the two walked off, Amy leaned back in her seat, spinning around.

"Now that's going to be interesting," she commented, fidgeting as she hoped they'd be able to figure out what was going on soon, before the portal could be opened, before war could break out.

**Let me know what ya think! Thanks for your reviews guys, they make me smile!**


	7. Past Revealed

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Past Revealed

Night had fallen and Amy let out a wide yawn as she felt the effects of little to no sleep for the last couple of days. She walked through the corridors of the Helicarrier, finally finished with everything for the night. She passed the laboratory where Tony and Bruce were working, talking as they did.

"I'm worried Thor," Amy stopped as she heard Rania's quiet voice. "Loki is planning something. You know as well as I that he plans within plans. He wouldn't have given up that easily. And Ko would never have just surrendered."

"I know," Thor's deep voice had the slightest hint of worry. "I have tried talking to Loki, but he refuses to give up this foolishness," he sighed.

"And we both know Ko will never turn against him," Rania sighed heavily. "Her love for him makes her even more dangerous than her desire for chaos," she commented as Amy leaned against the wall.

"His love for her is the same. When we returned to Asgard without her, I didn't know if his fury or sadness would take over first," Thor remembered the day he fought his brother like it was yesterday. Rania rested a hand on his arm, knowing that he was still pained by it. "And when I destroyed the Bifrost…I knew I wasn't just separating myself from Jane…but Loki from Kobalos," there was pain in Thor's voice that tugged at Amy's chest. The guilt, despite his brother trying to kill him. She couldn't understand it. Amy shook her head, and started walking again.

As another yawn overcame her, Amy walked into someone built like a wall. She stumbled back, almost falling to the ground before a strong hand caught her wrist and pulled her back up. "Watch where you're-" Amy stopped abruptly as she stared up at Steve.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to walk into you," he apologised as he released her wrist. Amy studied his face, finding him looking as exhausted as she felt. Even then, she noted, his handsome features shone through.

"I'm sorry too, I should have been paying attention to where I was walking," she realised she was staring and blushed as she looked away.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am," Steve cleared his throat suddenly. "Do you have some sort of connection to H.Y.D.R.A.?" he asked, and Amy's eyes widened. She looked up at him as Steve didn't look away. "When I mentioned the group earlier, you reacted rather strangely," Amy frowned, and let out a sigh.

"I asked Fury to keep it out of my file. I knew you'd had dealings with them, and they aren't exactly the good guys," she muttered. Steve didn't speak, he just watched her. "When I was 10, my powers manifested," the poorly lit corridor suddenly brightened as Amy conjured an energy ball that filled the room with purple light. "I couldn't control them at first, and long story short, my parents kicked me out," Steve's eyes widened in shock. "Other mutants approached me, trying to get me to join their teams, but I didn't want to join a war," Amy leaned against the wall, unable to believe that she was telling him all this.

"War isn't the place for a 10 year old, even one with such gifts as your own," Steve spoke softly. Amy's lips curled into a cynical smile as she let the ball of light fizzle out.

"Yeah well, not everyone seems to think that way. I was still struggling to control my powers. I couldn't stay anywhere for very long. My powers were unstable and I kept blowing things up. Eventually I was approached by H.Y.D.R.A., who told me that they could help me control my powers," Amy's voice was quiet, and she was aware that Steve was watching her, listening to every word. "Of course, after I learned to control my powers, they had me do their bidding," Amy ran a hand through her hair, her eyes haunted.

"So that's what Stark was talking about on the jet," Amy scowled, but nodded. "I'm…sorry," Amy shook her head, shoving the memories of those days out of her head.

"It's ok, you don't need to apologise," she smiled brightly at him. "S.H.I.E.L.D. helped me out and here we are now," Amy shrugged.

"Your past doesn't matter. What matters is how you are now, helping to stop Loki," Amy blinked at his words, and broke into a genuine smile that made Steve smile back. She suddenly let out a wide yawn, and blushed as Steve couldn't help but laugh softly.

"You better get some sleep. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow," he told her, and Amy blushed even more.

"Yeah. You should get some sleep too Steve," she told him as she stretched. "Even Captain America needs to sleep," she smiled, before walking off, calling goodnight to him as she longed for bed. Steve glanced around at her, his own features mottling red as he smiled.

1-2-3-4-5

"_Loki what are we doing here?" Ko asked in a soft voice as she hid behind a pillar with the prince, who was peering out intently. He just shushed her, and Ko rolled her eyes. She peeked out as well, and spotted one of the guards sitting nearby, refilling a cup of water. Loki's hands began to move, and as the guard went to take a drink, he frowned, finding the goblet empty, when he had just refilled it. He tilted it to examine the cup, and Loki's hands moved again. Water poured out, splashing the guard in the face and soaking his uniform. The two burst out laughing, sinking to the ground as the guard let out a yell._

"_Tormenting the guards again, brother?" Thor's voice cut through the laughter of the two, and they looked up at the Asgardian prince._

"_I wouldn't call it tormenting," Loki replied smoothly, a guilty smile still showing on his face after he managed to stop laughing._

"_And shouldn't you be in training, Kobalos?" Thor's blue eyes darted to the young warrior in training. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his insistence to call her by her full first name._

"_I'm taking a break," she replied softly. "Though I suppose, that break has run rather long. I'd better return before Sif sees fit to lecture me for half the night again," Ko grinned lightly, and bowed respectfully to the two princes before walking off._

"_If you spend so much time with her, people will talk," Thor warned as Ko disappeared out of earshot._

"_Let them talk," Loki scoffed. "Besides, brother, she has been my friend since we were young, nothing more, nothing less," he suddenly smirked. "And what of the young healer you have become friends with? Surely if you are concerned about how people talk about me, you must be worried about how they will see you and her together," Thor frowned at his younger brother, whose green eyes were dancing in amusement._

"_Rania is a friend, and I do not spend all of my time with her," he told him firmly. "I have no interest in more than such," he added._

"_Yes, yes, you say that now," Loki chuckled, patting his brother on the shoulder as he started to walk. "But who knows what will come in the future."_

"_Then surely, the same logic applies to you," Loki's smile dropped, and he was glad that his brother could not see his expression as a faint flicker of a blush appeared on his pale features._

"_I'm afraid, brother, it is far too late for me to worry about that," he murmured, too quietly for Thor to hear as he went off alone._

Loki brushed Ko's hair from her face as she slept, leaning against him as very little sleep also seemed to have taken its toll on the Asgardian. She'd stubbornly tried staying awake, but eventually sleep had claimed her. He noticed that she was paler than usual, almost as pale as he was.

"You're pushing yourself too far, Koba," he breathed quietly, and Ko stirred, but didn't wake. Loki let out a soft sigh and got to his feet, careful not to wake her as he lay her down. He paced the glass cage, his legs stiff from sitting for so long. His mind, when not going over his plan meticulously, kept returning to Asgard, to the only memories that didn't fill him with hate.

_Ko hit the ground with a heavy thud, her staff spinning across the training hall floor. She went to get to her feet, only to find a spear pointing at her chest. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her eyes travelled up from the tip of the spear to the man holding it._

"_You give?" Loki asked, breathing heavily as well as he watched the warrior on the ground. Ko's eyes darted back down to the spear tip, before she suddenly smirked. She grabbed the tip and yanked it away from her chest, rolling to the side and leaping to her feet. Ko spun to avoid Loki's attack, remaining light on her feet as she attempting to retrieve her staff. However, Loki wouldn't make that possible for her, and after a while of the one-sided attack, she found herself pressing into the corner. The spear pressed lightly against her chest, and this time Loki didn't speak as he waited for an answer._

"_Ok, ok, I give," Ko laughed and raised her hands, and Loki's serious expression faded as he grinned, lowering his spear. However, it quickly dropped as he spotted blood dripping down her hand._

"_You're hurt," he commented as he returned his spear to its holder. Ko blinked and looked down at her hand, not seeming to have even noticed._

"_Oh…" she made to go grab the bandages that were left in the training hall so that the Healers weren't bothered by every cut and bruise, but Loki caught her wrist before she could. "Loki?" Ko glanced around, but he shushed her as he took her hand, focusing intently on the cut. His hands were as cold as always, she noted, but her eyes were on his face until the cold spread through her hand. She looked down to find her hand completely healed, except a thin scar that was left behind. "Thank you," she mumbled, and blushed as he didn't let go of her hand as he looked up._

"_Koba, I…" Loki started, and Ko glanced up. She became very aware that she was still pressed into the corner as her eyes met his. She was a little surprised as he seemed to struggle to find the right words, before he stepped closer, reaching in. Her heart pounding, Ko's hand wrapped around his as she moved closer too._

"_Volstagg, you have gone too far!" Fandral's laugh snapped the two out of their trance and Loki stepped back, his hand slipping from Ko's as they both managed to compose themselves before the two warriors noticed them. "It seems there are others, __**training**__," he commented, but there was a tone in his voice that suggested he didn't believe what he was saying._

"_What has Volstagg done now?" Ko folded her arms, giving no hint of her pounding heart._

"_I merely stated that he has possibly slept with more than half the women of Asgard!" Volstagg chuckled._

"_And this delightful conversation is where I take my leave," Loki spoke up, his eyes darting to Ko for less than a second before he turned and walked away._

"_Thanks for leaving me with this conversation!" Ko called after him, and the prince turned his head to grin widely at her before he left the training hall. "So, have you truly slept with so many women?" Ko smirked at Fandral, who's jaw dropped as Volstagg let out a roaring laugh._

"_Now you have gone too far as well Ko," Fandral drew his sword, and Ko walked over to her fallen staff, lifting it. "And you will have to pay for it," Ko shrugged, and fell into a fighting stance. Her mind kept replaying what had just happened as she found herself unable to deny that her feelings for Loki were stronger than that of friendship. Of course, she'd known for a while that she loved him, but she wasn't sure how to act about it._

"_I notice that you do not deny what I say," she smirked as she managed to push these thoughts aside, and Fandral laughed as he lunged forwards, starting their sparring._

Loki stopped his pacing as Ko's eyes shot open, and she sat up as he gave a small chuckle. It seemed they had a visitor.

**I'll be updating tomorrow, but from Friday until Monday, I'll be away from my laptop and unable to update! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	8. A Visitor

Chapter 8: A Visitor

Loki's mouth curled up into a smirk as he chuckled.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me," he commented as he turned to face Natasha, who was standing outside the prison. Ko blinked a couple of times to rid herself of the haze of sleep, and stood up.

"But you figured I'd come," she stated, her face indifferent.

"After," Loki nodded. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you will appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate," he summed up.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton," Natasha told him, keeping her voice carefully controlled.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind," Loki told her as Ko folded her arms.

"Once you've won…" Natasha spoke after a moment of silence. "Once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" she asked.

"Do you love him?" Ko spoke up, and Natasha's eyes flickered to her.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," she replied coldly. Ko just chuckled, looking amused as she dropped her hands to her sides. Loki backed away, taking a seat as he raised his hands.

"Tell me," he spoke as Natasha looked back at him. She hesitated at first, before sighing.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., I uh, well, I made a name for myself," she explained quietly. "I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call," she finished softly.

"And what would you do if I vowed to spare him?" Loki offered, still smirking. Ko was intrigued over her determination to fulfil her debt. She wondered truly how far she would go to save him.

"Not let you out," she told him quickly.

"No, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day," Natasha replied with a small shrug. "I tend not to weep about it, I'm Russian," she stated, before pausing. "Or I was," she shrugged again.

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complicated," Natasha got back to her feet and walked over to the glass. "I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out," she explained simply.

"Can you? Can you wipe out _that much_ red?" Loki asked, his smirk falling. "Dracov's daughter. Sao Paolo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything," he got to his feet as Natasha's eyes widened. "Your _ledger _is dripping, it's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child at prayer, pathetic!" he snarled. "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will _never go away_," his fist slammed against the glass loudly, making Natasha jump and step back, her eyes wide. "I wouldn't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately. In every way he knows you fear. And I will let him wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!" Natasha turned her back to him. "This is my bargain you mulling quim."

"You're a monster," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Loki laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh no, you brought the monster," Natasha's heavy breathing stopped, and she straightened up as she looked at him.

"So, Banner," Loki's smile faded as she spoke. "That's your play."

"What…?" Loki frowned in confusion.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way," Natasha instructed as she walked towards the door. She stopped and faced Loki. "Thank you, for your cooperation," she said, before leaving.

"Wow," Ko's voice was soft, and it took Loki a moment before he turned to face her, still looking a little shocked. "Your silver tongue used against you. I believe that's a first," she was struggling not to smile.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Loki frowned as Ko let out a giggle, and covered her mouth.

"Oh Loki, you know I'm on your side," she smiled as she walked over to him. He noticed that even though she'd slept, she still looked pale. "And besides, it doesn't matter that they know," she whispered into his ear. "I can feel the chaos growing regardless," Loki's smirk returned and he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

1-2-3-4-5

Amy walked into Stark and Bruce's lab feeling much more awake, but before she could greet them, Fury walked in.

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?" he asked, getting straight down to business.

"Uh, kinda been wondering the same thing about you. Take a seat Sparkles, you'll find this interesting," Tony glanced to Amy, who frowned and sat down on one of the tables.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Fury reminded him.

"We are," Bruce answered. "The model's locked; we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile," he pointed over at Tony's computer.

"Then we get the Cube back, no muss…no fuss," Tony looked back at the screen in front of him as something popped up on it. "What _is _Phase 2?" he asked, and Amy jumped as there was a loud crash beside her. She looked up to find Steve, who had just dropped a weapon of sorts on the table beside her.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I. . uses the Cube to make weapons," he explained.

"What?" Amy blinked rapidly, having heard the name in passing, but had never actually been told what exactly it entailed.

"Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me" Steve glanced at Tony, having known about Tony's plan to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. computers.

"Rodgers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract," Fury told him. "This does not mean-"

"I'm sorry Nick," Tony interrupted as he turned the screen to face the others. "_What_ were you lying?" he challenged. Amy slid off the table to scan the details, her eyes widening in horror.

"Power. Unlimited power," Amy remembered what Loki had said to Fury when they were face to face. "Loki _knew _you were building these weapons!" she realised.

"I was wrong," Steve announced as Natasha, Thor and Rania walked in. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," Bruce ignored her suggestion to leave.

"Loki is manipulating you-"

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," Natasha replied.

"I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," Bruce replied, walking over to the screen and turning it. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," he demanded as he jabbed his glasses at the screen.

"Because of him," Fury finally answered, pointing at Thor. The Asgardian, who had been silent since he had stepped in, blinked rapidly.

"Me?"

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet, who had a grudge match that levelled a small town," Fury explained, and Rania looked weakly to Thor. The fight with the Destroyer and Ko. "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned," Fury summed up.

"Our people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor defended.

"But you're not the only people out there are you?" Fury pointed out. "The world is filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled," Amy had to note that most of those people were in that room at that time.

"Like you control the Cube" Steve questioned.

"I seem to recall that it was you mortals messing around with the Cube that drew Loki to it," Rania spoke up, not appreciating what appeared to be a threat towards Asgard.

"And his allies," Thor added, standing beside her. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," he warned gravely.

"Just _having _these weapons is like saying 'we're ready, come at me bro' to the rest of the universe," Amy spread out her arms in exasperation.

"You forced our hand. Especially by stranding who you now say is the 'Goddess of Chaos' on our planet. We had to come up with-"

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony interrupted Fury's excuse. "Cause that always calms everything right down," he pointed out sarcastically.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark," Fury challenged coldly.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep-"

"Wait a minute, hold on," Tony stopped him quickly. "Why is this now about me?" he demanded.

"Because everything's always about you, it seems," Amy folded her arms.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor stated.

"Apparently not," Rania shook her head with a small laugh.

"_Excuse me_," Fury turned on the two quickly. "Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" he asked, and quickly arguments broke out all around the room.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't be straight into Asgard if you had the opportunity," Rania bit back. "You humans stick your nose into everything, proven with the Tesseract!" she reminded him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats," Natasha explained.

"So _Captain America_ is a potential threat?" Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"You all are," the assassin replied coldly, and Amy rolled her eyes. Natasha was one of those especially worried about Amy's history with H.Y.D.R.A.

"I can understand why I'm a potential threat for many reasons, the main two being my past job, and the fact that I'm a mutant, but there are some here that are hardly potential threats," Amy pointed out. "I read the files, Thor swore to _protect _this world," she sighed in exasperation.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor told them. "You are only going to make ones such as Kobalos stronger with this."

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce asked. "What are we, a team? No, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…we're a time bomb," he realised.

"_You _need to step away," Fury warned the scientist.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder, only for the soldier to brush him off.

"You know damn well why, so back off!"

"Well I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony stared Steve down.

"Yeah…" Steve nodded as he walked around him. "Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" he growled.

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist," Tony replied in a dry tone. Amy bit her lip. He had a point.

"Well I've known men with none of that, worth ten of you," Steve replied coldly, clearly not impressed. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down the wire and let the other guy crawl over you?"

"I think I'd just cut the wire," Tony shrugged in reply.

"Always a way out," Steve shook his head. "You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero," he told Tony, who raised an eyebrow.

"A hero?" Tony questioned. "Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rodgers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle," as he got in Steve's face, Amy tried to push them apart.

"Stop it guys. There's no point to this."

"What? So we don't bring up the point that you were H.Y.D.R.A.'s lapdog for 5 years?" Tony looked down at her. "So pretty boy here doesn't know that you're as far from a hero as they come?" Amy's eyes narrowed dangerously as she blushed.

"Knock it off. So what if she worked for H.Y.D.R.A.?" Steve pushed Tony back.

"Ohh, so you two _have _been getting cosy," Tony spoke mockingly, ignoring that Amy's purple aura was starting to appear, flickering as she struggled to control it.

"Put on the suit," Steve ignored the jab. "Let's go a few rounds," he challenged, and Thor let out a mocking laugh.

"You people are so petty, and tiny."

"Thor…" Rania gave him a warning look, but he ignored it.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Doctor Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Fury was once again interrupted, this time by Bruce. "You're renting my room," he pointed out.

"The cell was just in-"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know, I tried," everyone fell silent at Bruce's revelation. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out," he explained coldly. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk," he looked at Natasha in particular as he spoke. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" he challenged, and everyone backed away suddenly. Fury's hand went to his gun, and Amy's purple aura returned instinctively.

"Doctor Banner," Fury spoke carefully, earning Bruce's attention.

"Put down the sceptre," Steve said quietly, and Bruce looked down, not even realising that he'd been holding it. The computer suddenly beeped, earning everyone's attention.

"Got it," Fury stated.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all," Bruce told them as he walked past everyone to check the computer.

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor questioned.

"I can get there faster," Tony went to leave, but Steve grabbed him before he could.

"It belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it," Thor warned.

"You're not going alone!" Steve told Tony, who yanked his arm free.

"You going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Steve challenged as the two squared up to each other again.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony replied as Amy tried to break them up again.

"Put on the suit," Steve repeated.

"Oh my god," Bruce's words earned their attention, a split second before the engine exploded.

**Sorry folks, this is the last until Monday at the earliest! Assuming I don't collapse into bed as soon as I get home! Hope you all have a great weekend!**


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

**I have returned! I was going to update yesterday but I was still completely shattered after a weekend of 4 hours of sleep a night and probably far too much alcohol!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: All Hell Breaks Loose

The engine exploded, throwing everyone in the lab in various directions. Amy used her powers in an attempt not to fall, but another person slammed into her and they crashed to the ground. Tony rolled off her and the three looked around.

"Put on the suit," Steve got to his feet and Tony nodded as he got to his.

"Yeah," he agreed as Amy got to her feet, choosing to float instead of stumble as the Helicarrier shook violently.

"_Number 3 engine is down_," Hill reported as they ran through the corridors, alarms blaring loudly. "_Somebody's gotta get outside and patch that engine,_" she explained, and both Amy and Steve glanced to Tony.

"_Stark, you copy that?_" Fury called through the earpiece next.

"I'm on it," Tony nodded. They kept running, and stopped as they reached a fork, one way leading to Tony's suit, the other to the engine.

"Engine 3," Steve reminded him.

"I'll meet you there," Tony told them, and Amy and Steve kept running as he made his way to his suit. A loud roar echoed through the Helicarrier, and the two skidded to a stop.

"Tell me that wasn't…" Amy's eyes were wide.

"We need to get to the engine, come on," after a moment Steve took off again, and Amy followed, hoping that nobody would get in Hulk's way. They reached the engine and yanked the door open, finding the wall gone and a huge drop below. Two men helped another through the door, and Steve made his way up a ladder. Amy flew up, looking around for any sign of Tony.

"Stark! We're here!" she called, looking around as fire billowed.

"Good. Let's see what we got," Iron Man appeared and flew in front of them. "We gotta get the super conductor cooling system back online, find access to the rotors…work on dislodging the debris," he mumbled as he scanned the wreckage. "I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position," he told them, and Steve leapt up, swinging from a bar to land near the control panel. Amy, not as powerful as Iron Man, swayed in the powerful wind before she landed beside Steve. She stared at the control panel, not having a clue what it meant. "What's it look like in there?" Iron Man called.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity…"

"Well…you're not wrong," Iron Man replied as Amy hid the smile that was threatening to show, despite the situation. As he explained what to do, Amy blasted any debris that was hurtling towards them, trying to contain it by manipulating the energy around the broken parts and melding them back together.

"The relays are intact!" Steve reported after a while. "What's our next move?" he asked as he pushed the panel back.

"Even if I clear the rotors this thing won't reengage without a jump. I'm gonna hafta get there and push," Iron Man replied.

"Are you crazy? It'll tear you to shreds before you could get out!" Amy called.

"That control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage-"

"Speak English!" both Steve and Amy yelled in frustration.

"…see that red level?" Iron Man questioned after a moment. "It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out, stand by it, wait for my word," he instructed. Steve leapt over as Amy flew over effortlessly. He stumbled, and she grabbed his hand quickly, pulling him onto firm ground.

"Thanks," he nodded as they waited for Iron Man's word.

1-1-1-1-1

Rania tossed her dagger, catching one soldier between the eyes as he attempted to fire his gun. Blood dripped from a wound across her arm after she'd been thrown into a computer by a grenade.

"Rania, take this," Agent Hill tossed her a gun, but Rania disregarded it, not knowing how to use it. She leapt over the railings and landed on one soldier as they heard reports of Thor and Hulk fighting.

"Of all the enemies, he has to take on one bigger than himself," Rania muttered to herself, swinging a kick as another soldier lunged at her. Her dress was torn and stained with blood and soot, and her black hair was falling loose from its braid. She yanked her knife free and tossed it at another soldier, who managed to duck behind the door again. "I suppose if he's injured, I'll win our bet," she mused, easily leaping back and out of the line of fire as the soldiers returned.

"I thought you weren't a warrior," Fury commented as he fired his gun again.

"You don't grow up with the Goddess of Chaos without knowing how to throw a punch, Director Fury," Rania gave a wry smile. "Even Healers need to know how to fight occasionally," she ducked as there was another spray of fire. She grabbed a bit of debris and hurled it at the shooter, catching him in the face with such force he collapsed. "That I learned from Thor," Rania admitted.

1-1-1-1-1

Amy was staring out at the endless sky, continuing to blast things that flew towards them, waiting for Iron Man to give them the word. Hearing Steve move, she glanced around at him, just as he leapt up and caught something, throwing it back down. Spotting soldiers that were aiming their guns at both her and Steve, Amy's hands lit up and she started throwing energy balls at them.

"I didn't think you were one for guns," Amy commented as Steve leapt up beside her, firing a gun he'd pulled from one of the soldiers.

"Beggars can't be choosers ma'am," he called, before the ground below them seemed to tilt.

"We're dropping. Another engine must have failed," Amy realised, throwing another ball of energy, which exploded as bullets hit it. She summoned more, before being forced to duck as the soldier opened fire again. Steve, however, slipped, and Amy spun around, her eyes widening as he grabbed a rope. "Steve!" she called, attempting to move before the soldier shot at her again.

"I'm ok!" he called back, and Amy fired another couple of energy balls. When the man ducked out of the way, she thrust out her hands. The air began to warp around where the solider had been standing, and as he leapt out, she clenched her hands into fists. However, before the energy could take effect, she was forced to break her focus and move to avoid being shot.

1-1-1-1-1

Thor reached Loki's cell, just as Ko walked out and Loki followed.

"No!" he roared, lunging at Loki, who crouched in a fighting stance. Thor leapt at him, and went straight through him, crashing into the cell as the door closed over.

"Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" Loki asked as the other soldiers walked away. Ko moved to check for any others coming their way. The entire room shook as Thor slammed his hammer into the glass, cracking it. Ko looked around as the grips on the cell loosened, ready to drop the prison if he managed to break through. "The humans think us immortal…" Loki commented as he walked over to the control panel. "Shall we test that?" he offered, going to press a button. Ko let out a surprised growl as the soldier by her collapsed, and Coulson appeared behind her, slamming his weapon against her head. Ko fell to the ground and was still.

"Step away please," Coulson spoke as he aimed the weapon at Loki. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after the Destroyer," he explained as he slowly walked towards him. "Even I don't know what it does," he started it up so it began to charge. "Wanna find out?" he offered, before a knife pierced his chest.

"No!" Thor roared as his fist slammed against the glass. Ko smirked as she yanked the knife she had taken from the unconscious soldier free.

"Knew I should have killed you last year," she hissed as he dropped, and she walked over to Loki as Thor looked horrified. Loki smirked as he flipped a switch, and the floor beneath the prison opened. He looked at his brother again, before pressing the button. The prison dropped instantly, falling from the Helicarrier.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked as he spotted the faint workings of a bruise on Ko's forehead.

"Of course. Just playing dead," she winked, and the two began to walk away.

"You're going to lose," Coulson's voice made them stop and glance around.

"Am I?" Loki questioned softly, a smile of amusement showing on his face.

"It's in your nature."

"Your _heroes _are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky, where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked as he walked towards the fallen agent, who had blood dripping from his mouth.

"You lack conviction," Coulson told him. Ko frowned as Loki's smile fell. Not the smartest thing to say to him. Even Ko knew that.

"I don't think I-" before he could speak, a blast of energy shot from the weapon still sitting on Coulson's lap, and threw Loki through the wall. Ko's eyes widened and she rushed to Loki's side.

"So that's what it does…" Coulson commented softly to himself.

1-1-1-1-1

"Hold on Steve!" Amy leapt off the platform and jerked around as she steadied herself in the air, resisting the wind's attempts to suck her into the sky. She flew over to Steve, grabbing his arm.

"Cap, hit the lever!" Iron Man's yell reached them.

"We need a minute!" Steve called as he pulled himself along the rope as Amy kept a steady grip on him.

"I swear if you two are making out I'm going to kill you. _Lever, now_!" he yelled, and the two managed to reach the ground. As Amy kept the solider busy, firing energy balls at him, Steve managed to get over to the lever and pull it, freeing Iron Man.

"Keep down!" Amy shoved Steve down, using her powers to create a shield, but it wasn't going to last. Suddenly Iron Man flew into the soldier, effectively knocking him out. Amy sighed, finally sinking to the ground in relief.

"Thank you ma'am, for helping me," Steve breathed, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Steve, call me Amy," Amy opened her eyes to look at him. "And don't worry about it," she sat up, already ready to return to bed. She got to her feet, cracking her back as Steve got to his feet too.

"…Amy," he seemed to be debating with himself whether or not to speak. This debate seemed to increase as Amy turned her grey eyes on him. "Once this is all over, I would be greatly honoured if you would accompany me to dinner," he spoke, and Amy's eyes widened.

"I, um, well, I…" she found herself stammering.

"Yes or no, it's a simple question Sparkles," both of them went red as Tony's voice echoed over to them.

"I'd love to Steve. And stay out of it, tin man," Amy warned Tony, who chuckled as he got to his feet, pulling off his damaged helmet, amused by her nickname for him. Steve smiled softly, kissing her hand and making Amy giggle, before a voice crackled into their ear-pieces.

"_Agent Coulson is down_," Fury's report made all three freeze where they stood.

"_A medical team is on its way to your location_."

"_They're here. They called it_," Fury spoke softly, and Amy had to grip the railings as she found it hard to breathe. Suddenly everything seemed a whole lot more serious.

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Something to Avenge

Chapter 10: Something to Avenge

Amy, Steve and Tony sat at the conference table in silence. Thor was gone, and Rania was in the room where Loki's cell had been, unable to accept that the Asgardian might be dead. Fury stood in front of the table, but no-one looked at him. Amy's head was in her arms, slumped over the table as she stared at nothing in particular.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them," Fury tossed blood stained cards at Steve, who reached out and lifted one as neither Tony nor Amy reacted. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube…Banner…Thor…I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye…maybe I had that coming," Fury sighed heavily as none of them moved. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, because I was playing something even riskier," Amy finally blinked, her eyes moving to Fury as he stood by her chair. "There was an idea. Stark knows this. Called, the 'Avengers Initiative'. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more," Fury explained as Amy sat up. "See if they could work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes," Stark stood up abruptly, and walked away without a word. "Well…it's an old-fashioned notion," Fury sighed.

"People might just need a little old-fashioned," Steve's quiet murmur was barely audible as Fury walked away. Amy glanced at him, her eyes filled with fear. "Are you ok?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I…I hurt a lot of people during my time in H.Y.D.R.A.," Amy admitted softly. "Too many to count. All because I was told to. When I finally managed to break away from them…I vowed I'd never let that happen again," she whispered. "I won't fight because I'm told to. But Agent Coulson….he was a good man," tears stung at her eyes, and Steve reached out, taking her hand and squeezing it softly. "I won't let his death be meaningless," she shook her head quickly.

"It won't be," Steve told her softly, getting to his feet. "Come on. We should speak with Stark," Amy nodded and got to her feet. She blushed as he didn't let go of her hand, and they made their way through the Helicarrier, to the prison cell, where Stark stood staring at the empty space. Rania stood nearby silently, no expression on her face.

"Was he married?" Steve asked as he leaned against the railings, finally releasing Amy's hand.

"No…" Tony shook his head. "There was a…uh…cellist…I think" he frowned.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man," Steve spoke quietly.

"He was an idiot," Tony stated. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Steve spoke before she could.

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki and Kobalos alone."

"He was doing his job," Amy spoke, and Tony let out a small bark of laughter as he shook his head.

"He was out of his league," he told them, walking towards them. "He should have waited! He should've…"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out," Steve walked towards him, and Amy hoped another fight wasn't about to break out.

"Right. Haven't heard that one before," Tony walked past him as he spoke sarcastically.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"

"We are _not _soldiers," Tony spun around and snarled, his eyes wide. "I'm not fighting Fury's fight for him," he growled as he contained himself.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does," Steve told him. "But right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done," Tony's eyes drifted to the blood that had been left by Coulson. "Now Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal," Tony said suddenly.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's _Loki's _point," Tony told them as Amy raised an eyebrow. "He hit us all right where we live, why?" he asked.

"To split us up, not that he needed much help doing that," Amy muttered the last part.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but…he knows he has to take us out to win, right? _That's _what he wants," Tony's brain was working in overdrive as Amy and Steve exchanged looks. "He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience," he realised.

"Like he did in Germany?" Amy asked.

"That's just previews," Tony spoke as he walked past them again, walking up the steps. "This is opening night and Loki, he's a full-tale diva! He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants monuments built to the sky with his name plastered-" Tony stopped instantly as he realised exactly where Loki had planned the final battle. "Son of a bitch," Tony walked past them as Rania straightened up.

"What has he realised?" she asked curiously.

"That Loki is going to use our own diva's tower as the final stage," Amy couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess it's time to suit up?" she looked at Steve, who smiled and nodded.

"I'm going too," Rania said as they went to move. "Loki will pay for everything he has done. And Ko is not getting out of punishment either," Amy grinned at the determination of the Asgardian healer.

"Go tell Natasha. I'll suit up," she told Steve. He nodded, and strode off to get ready. "You might want a change of clothes," Amy smiled as she studied Rania's ripped dress. "Come on, time to suit up," she winked, grabbing Rania and pulling her along before she could protest.

1-2-3-4-5

After pulling on her skin-tight black and purple trousers and long sleeved top, Amy laced up her boots and stood up as Rania walked in, looking a little uncomfortable.

"How do you mortals find this comfortable?" she questioned, looking in the mirror at the similar outfit, only not as figure hugging. Her braid had been brushed and redone, and the soot and blood had been washed from her face.

"We just wear it until we get used to it," Amy grinned as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "You look great though," Rania mumbled her thanks as she adjusted the collar, not used to wearing trousers, or anything that wasn't the usual clothing of a healer. "How do you find it to move in? I've not seen you fight, so I kinda just had to wing it," Rania tested moving as if she were turning to attack Amy, and nodded in approval.

"Works fine. The style of the clothing hardly matters; I just plan on knocking some sense into Ko," Rania attached her knife to a slot in the leg.

"Sounds good, I may have to join you there," Amy nodded, holding out her hand and testing her powers. The orb flickered into sight, and fizzled out as Amy closed her hand. She then lifted a long knife from the bed, and held it out. "Better than the dagger you use," she said simply, and Rania took it, thanking her as she slid it under her belt. "Come on, let's find the others," Rania nodded, and Amy opened the door, leading her down to where Natasha was. As they reached the room, Steve arrived.

"Time to go," he told Natasha as he walked in, followed by Amy and Rania.

"Go where?" she turned, frowning a little in confusion.

"I'll tell you on the way," Steve said. "Can you fly one of those jets?" he asked, before the bathroom door opened.

"I can," Clint told him as he walked out, holding a towel lightly as he dried his hands. Amy smiled brightly as he seemed to be back to normal, and Steve looked at Natasha, who gave a short nod.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked him. Clint nodded. "Then suit up," he told the archer, walking off.

Once everyone was ready, they made their way to the hanger, spotting a jet and making their way to it. The other workers, busy with repairs and damage checks, barely even noticed them as they walked into the jet.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorised to-"

"Son…just don't," Captain America told the man, who had been checking the jet. He quickly got off, letting them take over.

1-2-3-4-5

"They'll figure it out soon enough," Ko spoke as she looked out over the city that she had lived in for several months. She sat on the edge of Stark Tower, and in the distance she could just make out her destroyed apartment.

"That is the plan," Loki stood beside her, looking out at the city as well.

"I know," Ko smiled, getting to her feet. She'd retrieved her armour, and felt much more ready for battle now that she wore it. She'd even managed to retrieve her staff before they'd escaped the Helicarrier.

"You plan on fighting them, don't you?" Ko got to her feet and faced Loki, who looked a little worried.

"Of course," she nodded determinedly. He noticed that the colour had returned to her face in the 2 days they'd been out of the prison cell. "I've made personal enemies in both Amy and Rania, and I will be the one to defeat them," Ko spoke confidently, resting her hands on Loki's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Just be careful," he told her quietly, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Aren't I always?" Ko gave a cheeky smile, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before he could reply. "I never took you as a worrier, Loki," she teased, and a frown showed clearly on his features. Without speaking, he pulled her into a fierce kiss, which she returned with little hesitation. When they broke apart, Ko pressed her face against his chest, and Loki's arms wrapped tight around her chest, moving up from her waist. His chin rested on the top of her head, and his green eyes swept the city for any sign of resistance as Selvig prepared the machine to open the portal. His arms tightened as he thought about what was coming, and the thought of the woman he loved in the middle of a war almost…_scared _him.

"I love you, Koba," he murmured. "So be careful," his words sounded more like a command this time, and Ko looked up. She seemed a little surprised at the serious tone of his voice.

"I'll be careful," Ko promised. "But you have to be careful too Loki. I can't lose you…not again," pain flickered in her eyes as she reached up to touch his face softly.

"You won't," he spoke softly, pressing another kiss to her lips. "I'll be careful too," he told her. Something moving through the air caught his attention, and both looked to the sky as Iron Man flew towards them. So it began.

**Sorry for not updating last night, I kinda got a little demotivated and stuff, but spent the day with my awesome best friend and Thor-sister, so I've gotten loads of ideas written down.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	11. The Final Fight

Chapter 11: The Final Fight

As Iron Man flew towards Stark Tower, he blasted the Tesseract, only to be blown back as an energy shield protected the machine. He swayed, his suit still badly damaged after being caught in the engine rotors of the Helicarrier. He glanced down at the two standing watching him, and landed on a higher level. Machines lifted and began disassembling his suit as he walked along. Loki walked inside, and Ko stretched before following.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," he spoke as Tony walked inside as well, his suit completely disassembled.

"Uh, actually, I'm planning on threatening you," Tony told him from where he stood, his hands behind his back.

"You should have left your armour on for that," Loki pointed out, amused at this.

"Seemed a little damaged though…" Ko commented, watching as Tony began walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the uh, glow stick of destiny," he gestured to Loki's sceptre. "Would you like a drink?" he offered as he walked over to his bar.

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki warned.

"No no, _threatening_," Tony corrected. "No drink, you sure?" he offered again, grabbing a glass. "I'm having one," Loki walked over to the window as Tony stood behind his bar.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that," he warned as he looked out over the city. "What have I to fear?" Loki glanced back at Tony.

"The Avengers," Tony pulled the lid off a bottle and poured the liquid into a glass. Ko raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name, and Loki just looked blankly at the man behind the bar. "It's what we call ourselves. Sorta like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing," he explained.

"Yes, I've met them," Loki smirked, not impressed.

"Yeah," Tony gave a small grin. "Gives us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one, but let's do a headcount here: your brother, the demigod," Loki sighed and looked away in annoyance. "A Healer with a not so healing touch," Ko rolled her eyes at the mention of Rania. "A super-soldier, a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with _breath-taking _anger management issues. A mutant who used to blow up buildings for a living. A couple of master assassins, and _you_, big fella, have managed to piss off every single one of them," Tony explained as he listed off the rest of the Avengers.

"That was the plan," Loki pointed out.

"Not a great plan," Tony shook his head, and took a drink. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you," he promised.

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk," Tony responded.

"Didn't he go wandering off?" Ko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you," Tony warned them. "Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it" he told them as he finished his drink.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki growled, and pressed his spear to Tony's chest. There was a clinking sound of metal hitting metal, and nothing happened. Loki frowned, and tried again as Ko raised an eyebrow. "That usually works…"

"Well, performance issues…" Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and tossed him to the ground. "Jarvis…any time now…" Tony muttered as he got to his feet, only for Loki to grab him again.

"You will all fall before me" he snarled, and tossed him out the window, before hearing something move behind them. Ko leapt back as Tony's suit hurtled out the window after him. A moment later, Iron Man flew back up into view.

"And there's one other person you pissed off. His name is Phil," as Loki went to blast him out of the air, Iron Man hit him first. Ko grabbed her staff and dodged the attack aimed at her. As she got ready to attack, there was a noise above and Iron Man looked up to find blue light shooting up into the sky, creating a portal. As Iron Man looked up, Ko pulled Loki to his feet, her concern showing clearly in her eyes. Iron Man flew up into the sky to take on the army that was now flooding the skies above.

"I'm ok," Loki muttered, looking past her as the Chitauri started their attack. He walked outside, letting his armour and helmet appear. His sceptre took on its full form, and Loki looked out as people ran screaming below. Ko stood beside him, her staff ready in her hands.

"Loki!" Thor let out a roar as he landed on the lower level, looking up at his brother. "Turn off the Tesseract, or I will destroy it!" he warned.

"You can't!" Loki told his brother. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war," he pointed his sceptre at Thor, before leaping down to attack. Ko watched as they blew up several letters on the Stark tower, ignoring the attack on the city. She looked up as a jet flew towards them, before Loki blasted it, catching one of the wings. Ko tensed, and leapt off the tower, landing on top of the jet and slamming her staff through the other wing, effectively breaking it. She leapt off, landing on the ground near a fleeing crowd, watching as the jet crashed.

Hawkeye, Black Widow, Cosmic, Rania and Captain America emerged from the jet, looking up in horror as a huge monster emerged from the portal.

"What the hell is that…?" Cosmic breathed, unable to take her eyes off it as it roared and began attacking. More Chitauri leapt from its sides, landing on buildings.

"Stark, you seeing this?"

"_Seeing. Still working on the believing,_" Iron Man replied as he flew alongside it, keeping his distance. "_Has Banner shown up yet?_" he asked.

"Banner?" Captain America frowned in confusion.

"_Just keep me posted_," Iron Man told him, ending the communication. Ko watched from above as the five ran and ducked behind a taxi, amused. Captain America and Cosmic ran off as Chitauri landed around them. Rania seemed to have procured a long knife from somewhere, and was using it to cut down any Chitauri that got too close.

"Police are over there!" Cosmic called as she flew alongside Captain America, and the two moved towards the police, avoiding the attacks the Chitauri aimed at them. Amy turned in the air and blasted them out of the sky, causing their machines to explode. They finally reached a police car, landing on it and making two officers jump.

"We need men in these buildings," Captain America told them quickly, indicating to the buildings. "There are people inside that are right in the line of fire. You take them through the basements, or through the subway. You keep them _off_ the streets," he instructed. "I need a perimeter as far back as 39th," he finished.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" one of the officers questioned. Before either could speak, more Chitauri started to attack, and Cosmic's aura brightened as she started to blast the ones moving in, and Captain America easily knocked out the ones that got too close. The officer instantly started barking orders to his men, making Cosmic laugh.

"I think that got the message across," she commented, before they hurried back to where the other three were fighting.

"I never..." Rania started, and sliced across one soldier's chest. "Thought that…" she kicked another into Hawkeye's line of fire. "I'd be fighting in the middle of a damn war," she stabbed one between the eyes and yanked the blade out to cut down another. "At least being Ko's training partner actually helped…" she mused, and kicked another off the side of the bridge. As Captain America and Cosmic returned, lightning blasted several Chitauri, and Thor landed heavily, leaning against a car. "Thor!" she ran to his side.

"Rania? What are you doing in the middle of the battle?" he blinked as he righted himself.

"Never mind that, are you ok?" she asked, and Thor blinked as her hand touched his side while she examined the wound Loki had given him. His heart started to pound and his face flushed, but he quickly shook it off, dismissing it as the wound making him feel weird.

"I'm fine," he told her quickly.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain America asked as the rest of them walked over.

"The power surrounding the cube in impenetrable."

"_Thor's right, we gotta get rid of these guys_," Iron Man told them.

"There are so many of them. How do we do this?" Cosmic asked. She was trying to keep the worry out of her voice, but Captain America picked up on it. He reached out and touched her shoulder softly, giving a nod.

"As a team," Captain America told them.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor pointed out.

"Yeah? Get in line," Hawkeye told him as he fixed one of his arrows.

"Save it," Captain America told them as he walked past Thor. "Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us. And that's what we need," he told them as he looked up at the sky. "Without him these things could run wild," he explained. "We got Stark up top. He's gonna need us if-" the sound of a motorbike engine made him stop and turn around as everyone else stared at Bruce as he pulled up on an old motorbike.

"So…this all seems _horrible_," he stated in a rather casual tone.

"I've seen worse," Black Widow commented, watching him warily. Bruce glanced at her, and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry…" Bruce apologised weakly.

"No, we could…use a little worse," she admitted.

"Stark. We got him," Captain America called. "Just like you said."

"_Then tell him to suit up,"_ Iron Man replied. "_I'm bringing the party to you_!" he called, and flew into view from behind a building. But he wasn't along. The beast that had emerged from the portal came into view, smashing through the building as it turned.

"On what planet is that a party?" Cosmic demanded as she stared up at it. It flew towards them, and Bruce began walking towards it.

"Doctor Banner," Captain America called after him. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry," he pointed out, and Bruce glanced around to give a small smile.

"That's my secret Captain," he admitted, still walking. "I'm always angry," he revealed, and instantly changed into the Hulk, slamming his fist down on the monster's head. As it flipped, Iron Man blasted it, and as Thor used his hammer and Captain America blocked with his shield, Cosmic created a shield of energy to deflect the explosion. As they regrouped, they looked up at the Chitauri flying around, ready to take them on.

"Guys…" Black Widow called as she looked up at the portal. The rest of them looked up to find more monsters flying through it.

"Call it Captain," Iron Man said as they all stared up.

"Alright, listen up!" Captain America called. "Until we can close that portal up there, priority is containment. Barton, I want you and Amy up on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays," he told the two. "Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets more than 3 blocks out, you turn it back, or you turn it to ash," he ordered.

"Want to give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked Iron Man.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas," he grabbed the archer and shot into the air. Cosmic followed, energy balls already in her hands.

"Thor," Captain America continued. "You gotta try and block that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up," Thor spun his hammer and shot into the air. "You two and me, we stay on the ground. Keep the fighting here, and Hulk," he called, and the green creature turned his head quickly. "Smash," Hulk grinned and leapt into the air. "I know Kobalos is watching from somewhere. It's only a matter of time before she attacks. If she does, she's all yours Rania," the Healer nodded, and they began fighting.

On the roof, Cosmic and Hawkeye took out most Chitauri that flew past them. Hawkeye called out patterns to Iron Man, and Cosmic mended any buildings that were falling apart when she could.

"I see you're just as good at repairing buildings as you are blowing them up," Hawkeye commented as he fired an arrow that whistled past Cosmic's ear.

"And I see you're still an ass," she replied in the same tone, making them both grin as they continued to knock soldiers out of the air. They switched places and Hawkeye fired an arrow as Cosmic threw a couple of energy balls, pulling them back if they missed their targets so they hit on the return. She then threw a couple above their heads, and Hawkeye fired an arrow into them, causing them to explode and knock out several Chitauri that were flying over them. "Ok Clint, shall we make this interesting?" Cosmic turned to him, grinning.

"The last time you said that, we both got in trouble with Fury," Hawkeye pointed out as he shot down another group.

"Well, we did blow up the training room and half of one of the labs," Cosmic laughed, blowing up another. "But this one won't get up in trouble," she told him. "Whoever hits…that one first, wins," she indicated to one of the Chitauri flying around.

"Alright, deal. What's the wager?" Hawkeye nodded as he shot down another.

"If I win, you have to ask Natasha out on a date," Cosmic smirked, and a blush flickered across his face.

"Still at that huh?" he grumbled. "Alright, but if I win, _you _stop playing matchmaker," Cosmic pouted at his decision, but nodded.

"Fine. May the best-"

"Man win," Hawkeye interrupted as he fired an arrow at the Chitauri. Cosmic laughed and threw two energy balls in the same direction. One connected with the arrow, and it exploded, and the other flew past and slammed into the Chitauri, at the same time as another arrow. "Huh. Guess we both win," he commented.

"So you ask Natasha out, and I stop interfering," Cosmic smiled. Hawkeye sighed as he continued to shoot down the Chitauri.

"Let's just focus on the matter at hand," he told her, making her laugh again.

Rania cut through several Chitauri, aware that her arm was bleeding and her trousers were ripped. The Chitauri were relentless, and never-ending. She wasn't built for fighting; she wasn't trained to fight in such conditions. Rania was tiring, not that she cared to admit it. She spun as she sensed someone coming up behind her, and her knife clashed against a staff as she stared into the amber eyes of the smirking warrior who had once been one of her closest friends.

"Ready for another round?" Ko asked, and Rania's eyes narrowed. This was no time for reminiscing about a past friendship. She had to stop Ko, no matter what.

**Holy pants I wrote a lot for this chapter…hope you guys enjoy it anyways!**


	12. Chaos in the Midst of Chaos

Chapter 12: Chaos in the Midst of Chaos

Rania pressed harder with her knife against Ko's staff, but Ko pushed back with equal force. Her amber eyes gleamed with what Rania could only see as excitement, and Rania's blue eyes reflected the opposite. She'd never wanted it to come to this.

"Ko…please…end this," she spoke, and the two leapt apart as their weapons finally stopped pushing.

"Why?" Ko questioned, twirling her staff as they circled each other.

"Just _look_ Ko! Look at the destruction! The damage! The deaths!" Rania exclaimed, gesturing with one hand, her voice desperate as Ko just looked almost blankly at her. "Fine, if this is the only way to stop you, so be it," she launched at Ko, who dodged her knife and caught her with a forceful kick to the stomach. Rania went rolling back, finally skidding to a stop on her knees.

"Rania, you and I both know that you're no warrior. You can't win this," Ko told her softly, watching as Rania got to her feet, rubbing her stomach. "And I _have _looked around. The amount of chaos here is making me far more powerful than ever," she smirked, and gripped her staff tighter. "And, by the way," she started, and Rania managed to block her next attack with her knife. "What is with that outfit? You trying out the mortal fighting look?" she taunted, and Rania's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care how much chaos there is. I _will _stop you," she promised.

"Oh, I invite you to try," Ko laughed, swinging her staff. Rania managed to catch it with her free hand; she felt a jolt of pain shoot up from her hand all the way up her arm. Ko tried to tug it back, but Rania managed to hold on, and was taken by surprise as Ko released her staff, and delivered a spinning kick to her chest. Rania crashed back, winded as Ko grabbed her staff.

"Ko?" she froze as she heard a familiar voice. One that caused rage to start to bubble in her chest. She looked around, and spotted Michael standing nearby, covered in dust and dirt. Just looking at him made the rage swell up even more and explode.

"Oh, I am going to _enjoy _killing you," she warned, grabbing him by the throat before he could escape.

"What…what the hell are you doing? How can you think about what happened the other day when something's attacking the city?" he managed to say as she lifted him into the air.

"You idiot, you don't even realise it," Ko gave a small laugh. The man was pathetic.

"Look, I'm sorry about kissing you-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as Rania slammed into Ko, knocking him loose.

"Run, before she kills you!" Rania yelled at him as he stared up at her, stunned. Ko let out a snarl and swung a punch that Rania managed to block.

"She's…she's the one attacking?" Michael blinked, unable to understand.

"_Run you stupid mortal_!" Rania roared at him, and the librarian turned and fled. "Interesting that you'd lose your focus over one mortal. What did he do? Call you Koba?" Rania mocked, and actually felt fear from the look that Ko gave her.

"That mortal kissed me. I ought to have killed him slowly and painfully," she growled. She landed a hit with her staff to the Healer's arm, but before she could attack Rania again, she was caught from behind by something that slammed into her upper back and made her stumble. She didn't need to look around to tell it was Amy. Ko muttered a curse under her breath, and looked around. She leapt out of the way of another attack, before turning back to face Rania as she attacked. "You'll find I'm not as easily caught as the Chitauri," she caught Rania's wrist, and tightened her grip. Rania's eyes widened as pain shot through her wrist, and before Ko could break it, she threw Rania into the path of another energy ball. Rania was unable to prevent the curse escaping her lips as her back screamed in pain. "You'll have to do better than that Amy!" Ko yelled up. Cosmic growled under her breath, knowing she was doing more harm than good.

"Sorry Clint, but Rania needs help," she apologised.

"Don't worry, I can handle things here," Hawkeye replied, firing another arrow effortlessly to his side, barely even paying attention.

"You're such a show-off," Cosmic grumbled, and Hawkeye winked, turning to focus on the swarming Chitauri. Cosmic leapt off the building and shot towards Ko, who was using Rania as a punching bag. "Hey, Miss Goddess of Chaos. Why don't you try fighting me?" she challenged as she stopped in mid-air. Ko's smirk widened and she delivered one more spinning kick to Rania, knocking the Healer back, before turning to face her.

"Let's see if this will go any differently than the last time," Ko smirked, and launched at Cosmic. The mutant rolled in the air to avoid Ko's staff, and blasted her with an energy ball that caught her arm. Ko was pushed back, and her eyes gleamed as her smirk widened. "Nice power. But if that's all you have, you're not going to win this," Cosmic landed and blasted her again, but they still didn't do much. In return, Ko slammed her staff against the ground. Amy stumbled and as the power that echoed from her staff shook the ground so fiercely that it collapsed the already damaged buildings around them.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who destroys buildings," Cosmic commented as she got to her feet. She barely managed to get a shield up between her and Ko, but it shattered as soon as Ko's staff hit it. She staggered, and Ko caught her with a sweeping kick. Cosmic instinctively fired more energy balls, and Ko blocked them before they could hit her stomach.

"Come on Amy, I thought you were stronger than this!" Ko commented, a little bored. A rock hit the side of her head, and Ko staggered.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me!" Rania called as Ko's vision swam. Blood poured from the wound, and as Rania moved to Amy's side, Ko slammed her staff down again. More buildings collapsed and the two stumbled about, falling as they were unable to withstand the shaking.

"Blind-siding me, really Rania?" Ko ignored the blood that dripped down her face and kicked Rania, before slamming her staff into Amy's side. They both went rolling, pain spreading through them as Ko seemed to get serious.

"Hey, you hardly fight fair…so why should we?" Cosmic asked as she got to her feet, flying into the air to avoid Ko catching her again.

"Nobody said anything about fighting fair," Ko spoke softly as her vision finally stopped spinning. "It's just not a move I expected of Rania," she admitted.

"Yes well, I'm not proud of it," Rania frowned as she got to her feet, gripping her knife again. "But it seems I have no choice, if you will not stop this madness," Ko let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Never," she told them.

"Not until Loki is stopped," Cosmic sighed, and raised her hand. Ko shot her a defiant stare, and shook her head. Cosmic fired another energy ball, and it clipped Ko's shoulder, making her wince, realising that she had put more power into it. Iron Man flew overhead, blasting the few Chitauri that were around, before being forced to fly on before he could join the fight as more flew after him.

Cosmic's entire body ached. She'd never had such an intense workout. Her powers were slowly draining her energy, and she'd taken a lot of hits, not only from Ko, but from Chitauri as well. They needed to end this soon. They weren't machines, and even Iron Man would run out of energy soon. And the others were all busy doing their part. Rania was feeling the same, if not a little worse. She hadn't trained; she had spent the majority of her life learning medicine. She'd taken a lot of blows from Ko, both physically and emotionally, and all she wanted to do was go to bed. And that was the problem. She already felt defeated, and so it showed in her moves. While Ko was confident, even when she missed or when she took a blow, Rania could barely even muster the willpower to attempt to try.

"You two are pathetic. I thought you'd be more fun than this," Ko swung her staff, her bout of taking the fight seriously seeming to have ended.

"Fun?" Cosmic stared at her. "Is that why Agent Coulson was killed? All these people? For _fun_?" she demanded.

"Coulson?" at first, Ko looked blank. Then realisation dawned on her face. "I killed him because he threatened Loki. And he tried to get in the way a second time," she nodded, and Cosmic let out an inhuman screech as her aura blazed and she hurtled at Ko. Ko spun, landing a kick in Cosmic's stomach. Cosmic cried out and flew back, but as soon as she hit the ground she was back up, and hurtled several energy balls at Ko. Ko avoided most, but one caught her arm and Ko's eyes widened in surprise at the pain. She leapt up into the air to avoid the ones coming back towards her, and as they flew at her again, Ko slammed her staff into them, sending them back at Cosmic. Cosmic struggled to make them dissipate in time, and as she finally did, Ko appeared from the smoke and landed a solid punch to Cosmic's jaw. Cosmic twisted through the air and slammed to the ground.

"Amy!" Rania cried, before tackling Ko to the ground. Ko's staff went spinning as the two wrestled with the knife still in Rania's hand. When an explosion sounded above, both were momentarily distracted as Loki flew through the air, landing heavily on the balcony of Stark tower. Ko's eyes widened as she spotted Hulk scaling the tower, headed straight for him.

"No!" her feet planted in Rania's stomach, and the Healer found herself being flipped through the air. Ko scrambled to her feet, grabbing her staff and making her way at an almost impossible speed back up to Stark tower. She leapt from destroyed buildings up to ones that were less damaged, and finally managed to get up to the balcony of Stark Tower. She ran inside, just as Hulk finished smashing Loki into the ground. The giant green creature made to move away, before spotting Ko. He roared, ambling towards her, and for what could possibly be the first time, fear flooded through the Asgardian warrior. She dropped her staff, backing away as her arms wrapped around her stomach. Hulk skidded to a stop, frowning in confusion, before he roared again and leapt off the Tower to fight more Chitauri. Ko dropped to her knees, barely able to breathe as she wondered why Hulk had spared her. She vaguely heard a groan, and her head snapped up. "Loki," she rushed to his side, and he blinked up at her.

"He didn't attack you…" he murmured, slightly dazed from the attack. Ko shook her head, aware that she was shaking. "Good," he sighed, reaching up and wiping a tear from Ko's cheek that she hadn't realised was rolling down her face. "That beast has quite a swing," he commented.

"You're an idiot," he blinked in surprise at Ko's words. "You said you'd be careful," she reminded him, and Loki raised an eyebrow. He reached up again, this time poking the wound on Ko's head. She hissed, jerking her head away and going red.

"So did you," he pointed out. Ko looked up and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the non-shattered glass. She was bloody, bruised and her armour was singed.

"I guess I got carried away," she muttered, looking down apologetically.

1-1-1-1-1

Rania and Cosmic stood back to back, breathing heavily as they took out the Chitauri that only seemed to increase in numbers. Both were beaten, bloody and bruised, and it seemed that everyone was slowly getting pinned down. Breathing heavily, Cosmic threw more energy balls, and narrowly avoided a blast to the face.

"They're never ending," Rania pulled her smaller knife from one of the Chitauri, and tossed it at another as it leapt at Cosmic. The blonde mutant turned and blasted one aiming for Rania, before throwing out her hands. The air warped around several Chitauri, and seemed to explode.

"We can't give up!" Cosmic told her, and Rania nodded, smiling determinedly.

"_I can close it. Can anyone copy?_" Black Widow suddenly called to them. "_I can shut the portal down_!" she told them.

"_Do it_!" Captain America shouted quickly.

"_No, wait!_" Iron Man's shout stopped her.

"Are you crazy Stark? These things won't stop coming!" Cosmic shouted as she spun, blasting several Chitauri out of the way.

"_We got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute_," he explained.

"Nice to know the government have faith in us," Cosmic muttered.

"_I know just where to put it…_" Iron Man spoke softly as he chased the missile.

"_Stark…you know that's a one way trip," _Captain America warned, but Iron Man didn't reply. Cosmic frowned, blasting more Chitauri. Just what the hell was he thinking? Iron Man flew overhead, carrying the missile, and both Cosmic and Rania looked up as he aimed up, brushing his tower before disappearing into the portal.

"No…dammit tin man…" Cosmic whispered as she watched, waiting for him to return. When the Chitauri around them suddenly collapsed, they looked around.

"_Close it_," Captain America ordered, and the blue light faded. The portal started to close, and Amy didn't take her eyes off it. Just before the portal closed, a figure fell from it.

"He did it!" Rania exclaimed in amazement. Their happy grins faded as Iron Man continued to fall. However, before anyone could move, Hulk shot through the air and caught him. Cosmic and Rania ran to where he fell, as Thor and Captain America did the same. Thor flipped Iron Man over and pulled his mask off. They stared at Stark, whose eyes were closed. No-one spoke, and Hulk let out a roar. Stark cried out and his eyes shot open.

"What the hell…" he muttered as everyone stood up, relief flooding through them. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me," he pleaded.

"We won," Captain America breathed.

"Alright, yay!" Stark cheered as Cosmic sat down. "Good job guys…let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day. You ever tried Shawarma?" he asked as they grinned in amusement. "There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I dunno what it is, but I wanna try it," Tony told them.

"Victory Shawarma…has a nice ring to it," Cosmic nodded.

"We are not finished yet," Thor pointed out. They all looked up at Stark Tower.

"And then Shawarma after," Tony added in quickly. Cosmic shook her head. He was not going to drop the idea.

**Sorry it's a little late tonight, ended up going to Jen's for the night, so yeah, just remembered to update! Hope you guys like it!**


	13. The Aftermath

**So much Lego Batman 2…so little sleep…time for Thor!**

Chapter 13: The Aftermath

Loki managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, aware that the portal had been closed. He paused as Ko looked up, her concerned expression vanishing as she scowled. Loki glanced around at the Avengers, as Hawkeye aimed an arrow at him. Ko went to move, but Loki caught her wrist before she could.

"If it's all the same to you…I'll have that drink now," he told them weakly.

1-2-3-4-5

"I can't believe we won," Amy commented as she stood in the middle of a street, surveying the devastation that had been caused. People were slowly returning, ensuring the injured were taken care of, and beginning to survey the damage for themselves.

"Your faith in us astounds me," Steve teased as he walked over to her, followed by the others, all full from Shawarma. While Loki and Ko were back in custody, the Avengers had followed up on Tony's suggestion of Shawarma.

"Hey, I got plenty of faith!" Amy whirled around, planting her hands on her hips. Steve raised his hands, laughing at her.

"Doesn't sound like it, Sparkles," Tony grinned, and she turned her glare on him.

"Excuse me Tin Man, but I wasn't the one who flew through a damn portal and nearly got myself killed," Amy told him, but was unable to stop herself from smiling as he grinned.

"Seems someone's feeling better," Clint commented as Steve found it safe enough to touch her cheek, looking at the blotchy bruise left from when Ko had punched her. Amy smiled at him brightly, making him smile back. They all began walking to where they'd agreed to be where they would say goodbye.

"Hey, Clint, don't forget!" Amy suddenly jumped on him, grinning as Clint managed to keep a straight face, his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. "We tied in our bet!" she reminded him.

"You two were betting again?" Natasha turned to survey them sternly. "Do you not remember when you two ended up blowing up a jet?" she reminded him. Both smiled guiltily at the reminder. They couldn't tell which event had pissed Fury off more, the jet incident, or the training room one. "What did you two bet this time," Amy broke into a wide grin at her question.

"Well-" Clint quickly covered her mouth.

"Remember your part," he warned, and Amy pulled away, sticking out her tongue.

"You're such a spoilsport," she told him. She moved to Steve's side, and he linked hands with her, smiling shyly as she smiled back.

"Why do most of your stories end with you blowing something up?" Bruce asked, and Amy looked over her shoulder as he and Tony looked amused. "There was Agent Hills' car…" he reminded her of a story that had been told over Shawarma.

"And the training room," Tony added.

"And your apartment," Steve spoke up, while Clint and Natasha just laughed and Amy went red, grumbling under her breath.

"You guys are really mean, you know that?" she told them, and they grinned back.

"Did we ever say it was a bad thing?" Tony replied smoothly, adjusting his sunglasses as Amy looked a little guilty.

"No…but Agent Hill did…" she remembered the hour long lecture she'd been given, having had a cold and sneezed, temporarily losing control of her powers when in the woman's car.

1-2-3-4-5

The Avengers stood together as together, watching as the Tesseract was placed in a special container. The eerie blue glow sending a shiver down Amy's side as she stood at Steve's side, her hand linked with his. Loki and Ko stood by Thor, watching as the Asgardian took the Tesseract and thanked Selvig.

"It was nice meeting you, I thank you for the clothes," Rania told Amy as she shook her hand, back in her now clean dress. Amy smiled brightly at her.

"It was an honour to fight alongside you," she replied, and Rania smiled, walking to Thor's side. He looked at her, and nodded, and she gripped the handle of the Tesseract's container. Her hand brushed his, and Thor found that his stomach flipped at her soft touch. He disregarded it, and looked to his brother. Loki regarded him for a moment, and took it, and Ko reached out and gripped the same side. She glanced at Amy, who watched her with a guarded expression, confused as Ko seemed to smirk, despite the muzzle she wore. Amy frowned, and Ko winked, before Thor activated the Tesseract, and they disappeared in a bright blue light that shot into the sky.

"Well Sparkles, until next time. Try not to blow too much stuff up," Tony came over, and was surprised as she pulled him into a hug, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"I make no promises Tin Man, but I'll keep away from your Tower when it's finished," she told him, before turning to Bruce as Tony and Steve shook hands. "It was great to meet you, and I have to say, I'm definitely a fan of the giant green rage monster," she told him, and Bruce smiled back awkwardly.

"Thank you," he chuckled. Amy walked past Clint and Natasha, pointing accusingly at Clint. He blushed, and gave a short nod, and Amy winked to Natasha, giving them the thumbs up. Natasha went red, and looked at Clint quickly.

"Just what exactly was the wager for that bet?" she demanded, and Clint stepped back, raising his hands as she frowned at him. Amy couldn't help but laugh as he tried to get around answering, but Natasha wasn't about to let it go. She was going to get her answer sooner or later.

"You still up for that dinner?" Steve's voice in Amy's ear made her look around and smile.

"Of course," she told him, giving a nod as he slung a leg over his bike. Steve smiled shyly as Amy stood in front of him, at eye-level with each other but neither making a move. After a moment, she rolled her eyes as a blush flickered across her cheeks. "Close your eyes," she told him. Steve's smile dropped in confusion, but he did as she requested. Amy took a breath, and leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. Steve was taken by surprise at the action, but instead of pulling away, he responded by putting a hand to her non-bruised cheek, pulling her closer as he kissed her back.

"I so don't need to see that!" Tony called as he looked over.

"Get a room!" Bruce laughed, and the two broke apart.

"Great, as if one science geek wasn't bad enough," Amy blushed, and shot a glare at the two laughing geniuses. "Don't make me come over there!" she warned. Steve smiled, and turned her to face him again, kissing her again and ignoring Tony and Bruce as they heckled them again.

"You're such children," Natasha scolded as she walked past the two, who got into Tony's car.

"Till the next time we have to blow something up," Clint called to Amy as she pulled away from Steve.

"I look forward to it," she called.

"I don't think Fury does," Steve commented, and Amy shot him a playful scowl. He just chuckled, raising a hand in a wave as the others drove off. "Come on then, let's go," Amy grinned and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him, careful to avoid his stomach, which was still sore after taking a blow from one of the Chitauri's weapons. She let out a cheer as he sped off, and Steve grinned as she hung on tighter. However, in the corner of Amy's mind, she wondered what was to become of Ko when she returned to Asgard. As Steve increased the speed, the thought left Amy's mind, and she focused excitedly on dinner, glad to finally have a moment of normalcy after a year.

**I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it! And I shall post the third story tomorrow…if I'm not sleeping. Order of Chaos will be in the Thor category for those who might be curious!**


End file.
